Protegeme
by VampireSumisa
Summary: Damon Salvatore es un ex trabajador de la CIA. Después de una tragedia decidió no volver a trabajar. Pero ahora lo vuelven a llamar para proteger a alguien que le cambiara la vida... AU/AH
1. Prologo

**Prologo  
><strong>  
>Damon Salvatore dio un par de toques a la puerta.<p>

- Pase.

Giró el pomo y entró a la oficina de su jefe, Alaric. Se sentó en frente de él.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Damon con una expresión fría en su rostro.

- Te llamé para que nos vuelvas a dar tus servicios.

- Alaric, te dejé claro que no volvería a trabajar para la CIA después de lo que paso con Katherine.

- Vamos, hace más de tres años que pasó esto. – sacó una foto de una pequeña carpeta. La puso boca abajo. La curiosidad invadió a Damon.

- Esta vez tenemos a una experta masajista, Elena Gilbert. Ha tratado con personajes importantes, incluido a Elijah Mikealson.

- ¿El criminal?

- Eso creemos. Últimamente han muerto muchas chicas, y tememos que haya sido él. Además, pensamos que la Srta. Gilbert ha tenido relaciones con Mikealson. Y puede ser la próxima en morir. Tendrás que interrogarla para averiguar si sabe algo y… - la penetrante mirada de Alaric se clavó en la de Damon– protegerla de cualquier peligro. Tú eres el más adecuado para ello, has sido uno de los mejores entrenados.

Damon Salvatore negó con la cabeza. En ese momento Alaric giró la foto. Damon se quedó mirando a la seductora mujer que había en ella.

- Piénsalo.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El Lamborgini de color negro aparcó delante de la clínica. Damon se quitó las gafas y miró por la ventanilla. Jugueteó con la foto en sus dedos. Volvió a mirar a la mujer que había en ella. Preciosa. Damon se acomodó en el asiento de su coche. Un top negro, unas gafas Ray Ban y unos shorts tejanos que dejaban a la vista unos buenos muslos. Sandalias de tacón alto y el pelo castaño suelto.  
>Sonrió, era lo suficiente explosiva para que los hombres se tuvieran que girar para volver a verla. Algo distrajo su atención. Eran las siete y media de la mañana, y alguien abría la clínica.<br>La vio, de espaldas metiendo la llave en el cerrojo del portal. Llevaba un jersey de media manga y una minifalda que llegaba por media cintura. De nuevo las provocativas sandalias negras de tacón. Entró y dejó la puerta abierta, aguantada por una especie de chisme pequeño, en su pie.

- _Bueno, vamos a ver qué aplicada es en su faena_. – Damon intentó asomarse, vio a Elena terminando unos arreglos en la oficina principal. Se relamió al verla agachada. Hermoso culo. Alguien entró por la puerta.

- Buenos días, preciosa. - Ella se giró y se levantó, analizando quien era. Sonrió.

- Hola, Elijah. – observó que llevaba algo en las manos - ¿Y eso? – alzó una ceja.

- Es para ti. – le alcanzó un ramo de flores enorme.

- No hace falta que me regales nada… - dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

Damon no dejó de observarlos. Sacó un par de fotos con la cámara que le había prestado Alaric.

- _Así que es cierto que estas con ese criminal, muñeca…_ - sonrió – _la sorpresa que te vas a llevar cuando te diga que es un coleccionador de mujeres muertas._

Se volvió a acomodar en el asiento y siguió observándolos.

- Espero que hoy aceptes la cena… - dijo Elijah acercándose a ella. La intentó besar, pero Elena lo rechazó.

- Elijah, solo eres un cliente más. Entiende que no me gustas.

Damon soltó una leve carcajada.

- _Buena chica. Sigue rechazándolo_. – sonrió. Una sonrisa que haría estremecer a cualquier mujer en solo verla. Cogió su calibre del 38 y lo colocó en su cinturón, camuflado.

Elijah la miró apenado.

- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mí? – dijo abriendo los brazos.

- A ver… - Elena puso los enormes ojos marrones en blanco. – que sí, que eres muy atractivo y que tendrás a muchas mujeres detrás. Pero a mí, .gustas.

Elijah se le abalanzo. Las alarmas de Damon se despertaron y se dispuso a salir. Pero lo único que hizo Elijah fue besarla. Elena lo forzó a dejarla.

- Piénsalo ¿vale? – se giró, dejándola perpleja.

Elena negó con la cabeza y se metió en la clínica masajista de nuevo.

- _Bien_… - Damon miró el reloj. Las ocho.

Sintió que alguien entraba en la clínica. Se fijó en quien era. Una mujer, más o menos de la edad de Elena. Morocha, pelo recogido. Iba con una falda ceñida negra, dejando ver las piernas. Una blusa blanca, escotada que daba bastante a la imaginación. Damon volvió a sonreír.

- _Vaya la secretaria tampoco se queda atrás_. – abrió la puerta del coche y salió, cerrando con el mando inalámbrico el precioso Lamborgini.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La mujer que acababa de sentarse en la silla del escritorio principal alzó la mirada. Los ojos azules recorrieron descarados a Damon. Perfecto dios griego, podría hacer mojar el tanga de cualquier mujer con solo mirarlo. Una camisa de tirantes negra, ceñida, que dejaba ver los músculos del brazo y daba a imaginar que abdomen tendría… unos pantalones del mismo color, no eran estrechos. Y unas botas militares. La secretaria se movió en su asiento, era un hombre excitante. Lo miró a los ojos, intentando recuperar la compostura.

- Ho-hola… ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?

Si. – dijo con un tono ronco, vacilante. – Quiero hora con la señorita Gilbert. Necesito urgentemente que me trate la espalda. - La secretaria miró en la agenda.

- Bueno… ¿para cuándo lo quiere?

- Para ahora mismo. – la mujer abrió algo los ojos.

- Oh… creo que esta hora… - recorrió con el dedo la agenda. – Si, está libre.

- Entonces ¿puedo pasar ya? – dijo con una esplendida sonrisa que terminó de aturdir a la secretaria.

- Sí, claro, claro… - dijo hundiendo los ojos en los labios de Damon.

- Gracias.

Disimuladamente, colocó una micro cámara en la parte posterior de la mesa de la secretaria. Luego se dirigió a la puerta donde ponía 'espere su turno'. Entró sin avisar, sabiendo que aun era observado por la rubia secretaria.

Elena no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la clínica. Y a esa hora no venia prácticamente nadie. Así que se había dispuesto a cambiarse. Damon se encontró en un pasillo, no muy largo. Dedujo que era la primera puerta a la derecha. 'Dra. Gilbert'. Damon entró sin picar a la puerta.  
>Se encontró con la mujer de antes, Ahora solo en ropa interior. Elena se giró, sobresaltada. Damon no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola. Unas curvas perfectamente hechas para que él pasara la lengua. Pechos firmes enfundados en un sujetador gris, del mismo color que el tanga, que dejaba a la vista unas buenas nalgas. Elena se tapó con su bata de masajista.<p>

- ¿Se piensa quedar mirándome todo el día como un baboso? – le espetó Elena, cabreada y sonrojada.

Damon se rió. Además con buen carácter. Eso le ponía.

Elena era buenísima. Al menos con su faena, había conseguido que se empalmara con tan solo un masaje de espalda. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Damon salió del centro de masajes después de colocar alguna que otra cámara en lugares claves. Fue hacia el café en el que había quedado con Andy. Entró y se pidió una cerveza, bien fría. Dejó su chaqueta al lado de la butaca del bar mientras esperaba a la camarera o a que llegara Andy, así como él y muchos otros la llamaban en la faena.

- Hola, cielo. – alzó la vista del periódico. Aquella morena despampanante era el centro de miradas ahora. Se sentó frente a él.

- ¿Hace mucho que me esperas?

- No, diez minutos. – Damon no expresó nada facialmente. Una fría sonrisa.

- Vale… aquí tienes lo que me dio Alaric para ti. – Le pasó un maletín – está todo dentro.

Damon cogió el maletín dando un trago de su caña y lo dejó al lado de su chaqueta.

- ¿Haces algo esta noche? – Él volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia los penetrantes ojos de Andy

– Creo que me debes más de un favor. ¿Por qué no te pasas por mi casa?

- Bueno… - dijo Damon indiferente – Quizás.

- ¿Quizás? – sonrió ella, inclinándose más hacia él y dejando ver mucho más que solo la entrada de sus pechos. Damon se aclaró la garganta.

– Pasa alrededor de las once. Estaré lista… - se inclinó más para darle un beso en la mejilla. Y le susurró algo en el oído – para ti…

Se levantó y se fue andando con ese juego de caderas que solo una ex stripper sabría hacer.

Damon dejó el maletín al recibidor de su casa. Abrió su portátil y conectó el programa para las cámaras. Localizó a Elena en una de ellas. Estaba en su despacho, tomando un café. Damon miró a ver qué hora era. Las once de la mañana. Se quitó el jersey sin apartar la vista del portátil. Elena estaba sentada, pero la cámara que había colocado la enfocaba de perfil. Puso el zoom. Los ojos gachos, hacia unos papeles. Una nariz algo respingona pero ni grande ni pequeña. No había maquillaje en exceso. Los labios rozaban el borde de la taza de café. Damon observó los gestos de su boca. En ese momento, como si quisiera seducir a Damon, Elena se relame el labio superior. Damon se acomoda a la butaca delante de la mesita.  
>Va bajando la cámara, que maneja desde el control del portátil. Preciosas tetas. Damon se fija en su protuberante escote una vez más, deja mucho a la imaginación pero le gusta. La falda que lleva es la de antes, igual que la blusa. Ajustada, negra. Como le hubiera gustado arrancársela allí mismo, cuando le estaba masajeando la espalda. Con la blusa y todo. Damon se quitó de sus pensamientos, esa mujer había hecho que se empalmara otra vez en tan solo un día. Y sin hacer nada. Era impresionante, pero perfectamente excitante, al menos para Justin. Tan inocente y preciosa como… Katherine.<p>

- _No, joder… otra vez no_. – dejó el portátil abierto y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers, junto con las botas y se metió en la ducha fría a intentar bajar aquella erección y a quitar de nuevo a la maldita Katherine de su mente. – _Es agua pasada. Ella ya no está. Ella fue un error_. – se decía a sí mismo.

Y no sabía la razón que tenían sus palabras. Quince minutos. Quince minutos y ya estaba. Se enroscó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió al salón a buscar ropa limpia. Cuando pisó el suelo del salón escuchó un ruido en la cocina. Se ató la toalla como pudo y cogió su calibre 32 de debajo de uno de los cuadros, donde guardaba alguna que otra arma

- Las manos donde las vea. – dijo encendiendo la luz de la cocina de su casa. –Andy… ¿Qué haces? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

- Mmh… no podía esperar hasta las once. – Cogió una cerveza de la nevera de Damon– con tu permiso…

- Claro… - gruñó Damon, dejando la pistola en la encimera de su casa. - ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Te recuerdo que trabajo contigo y soy experta en meterme en casas ajenas. – se sacó un imperdible de la nuca. – Ha sido fácil.

- Maldición… tendré que poner más mesuras de seguridad. – en ese momento se le cayó la toalla.

- Oh dios mío. – Andy dejó la cerveza en la encimera –Damon, cada vez me sorprendes más.

Él no se inmutó. Tampoco se avergonzó. Sabía lo que tenia, y sabía lo que el zorrón de la empresa quería. Hacía meses que Andy y le iba detrás. Era una mujer que desearía cualquiera, y con lo caliente que lo había puesto Elena, nadie terminaba perdiendo nada. Sonrió. Cogió la toalla lentamente y se la volvió a colocar.

- ¿Y que querías?

- Mi recompensa. – Dijo acercándose – y para dármela no necesitas esto… - volvió a dejar caer la toalla y empezó a tocar a Damon

Él no apartó la mirada de sus ojos negros. Estaba duro y necesitaba follar.

******

-Elena... – Anna la llamó por enésima vez por el teléfono de la oficina. – Elijah vuelve a estar aquí… trae bombones.

- Ahora no lo puedo atender, estoy con otra clienta.

- Ha entrado… ya está por el pasillo.

- ¡Joder! – Fue hacia la sala de masajes – un minuto, Claire, vuelvo enseguida. – la señora asintió desde la camilla, tumbada boca abajo. Elena salió, muy enfadada.

- Elijah, no vuelvas más, te lo digo enserio. Si quieres algo, ve a mi casa, ya sabes, pero esto es la faena, no quiero nada íntimo por aquí. – Se había alterado demasiado.

- De acuerdo. – Elijah tiró la caja de bombones. – Entonces, tendré que convencerte… no por las buenas. – Le tapó la boca y la nariz con un trapo, y Elena enseguida cayó rendida, anestesiada, en brazos de Elijah. – Lo harás por las malas.

La cargó en su hombro y se la llevó hacia a fuera. Apuntó a Anna con una pistola. - Como diga algo, despídase de su vida. – ella asintió, temerosa, dejando a Elijah marchar, llevándose a Elena


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Damon se levantó de la cama. Aun no entendía como las patas no se habían roto después de la cabalgata que Andy le había dado. Por lo menos él se había podido desahogar. Fue a buscar algo para beber, una cerveza, cuando vio el portátil.

– Mierda - se quejó. – _me olvidé de vigilar a Elena_.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y el centro de masajes debería estar abierto. En cambio, había policías por todos lados. La secretaria de la mañana lloraba desconsolada, hablando con un inspector.

- ¡Joder! – no veía a Elena por ningún sitio.

Ella era la involucrada, le había pasado algo. Y por una puta distracción, la había perdido. No podía dejar que la policía se encargara de ese caso. Echó la cámara un par de horas atrás. Vio que Elijah estaba allí de nuevo.

– Te tengo. – murmuró sonriendo y dando un trago a su bebida. – Se dónde vives Elijah, te vas a cagar – dijo para sí mismo.

Andy lo rodeó por atrás.

- Vuelve a la cama conmigo… - dijo dejándole un rastro de besos por el hombro. – Venga…

- No, tengo trabajo. – Damon se puso los pantalones y el jersey.

Volvió a coger las botas y una AK 47 que guardaba en su almacén privado.

- Damon…

- Te dije que no. Métete los dedos o busca a otro de la oficina. – ladró Damon. – tengo faena. – Y si Elena muere, será por mi culpa… por distraerme. – Así que me voy.

Salió dando un portazo y dejó a la excitante morena en medio de su salón, desnuda.

- ¡Mierda! – murmuró. Cogió su teléfono y marcó rápidamente a alguien –Estate al loro, va para allí, no lo he podido detener. – cerró el móvil, sonriendo. – Hay… Damon… que pena que no hayamos podido disfrutar más… eres un amante demasiado bueno para terminar muriendo de esta manera tan ordinaria. – fue hacia la habitación de Damon y empezó a vestirse, dispuesta a marcharse, habiendo terminado su faena.

- ¿Dónde te escondes pedazo de hijo de perra? – Dijo tirando la puerta al suelo –Elijah, sal si no quieres que te despelleje vivo, animal.

Se escucharon unos tiros casi rozando su sien. Damon se agachó, rodando hasta que estuvo cubierto por un sofá. Sus ojos se adaptaron a la poca oscuridad.

- Sabes de lo que soy capaz, . Dame a la chica y nadie saldrá herido.

- Deja que me lo piense. – dijo irónico Elijah, aun que era lo único que Damon quería: que hablara. Ya lo había localizado, y Elena no estaba con él – No.

- Demasiado tarde. – Se preparó y empezó a disparar sin cesar justo en el sitio en el que Elijah se escondía. Después, silencio. Damon se levantó lentamente y fue donde estaba el cuerpo tendido de Elijah. Lo movió con el pie. Pero pronto sintió una punzada.

- Muere como un buen hombre cabrón. – Damon le disparó a carne viva. – No se vale hacerse el muerto. – rió, asegurándose de que ahora si estaba completamente muerto. Se agachó para quitarse el cuchillo que le había clavado en el muslo. - Ah… - lo lanzó junto a Elijah. – hijo de puta, otra cicatriz más por tu culpa. - Encendió una luz y observó la casa. Vio una escalera. Subió con cuidado de que no hubiera más agentes de aquella mafia rusa, como Elijah. Tiró la primera puerta al suelo. Nadie, nada. Se dirigió hacia la habitación siguiente. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Elena semidesnuda, atada en una silla y amordazada.

- Oh, no. – Damon sonrió, negando con la cabeza – Que chico más malo, no sabe que esto no se le hace a una mujer.

Desabrochó la mordaza de Elena.

- ¡Desátame, joder! – es lo primero que dijo. - ¿Quién eres? Espera… yo te conozco. – Damon alzó una ceja, divertido – Esta mañana te he atendido… ¡Oh dios mío, estoy rodeada de locos!

- Muñeca, cállate si no quieres que te amordace de nuevo. Yo soy de los buenos.

- Ya claro, ¿y cómo lo sé yo, eso? Pensaba que Elijah… - no tuvo tiempo de terminar, pues Damon la amordazó de nuevo. La desató de la silla pero no le desató las manos ni los pies.

- Mejor prevenir que curar. Estás más guapa quietecita y calladita. – la cargó en su fuerte hombro hasta su Lamborgini negro.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Elena intentaba dar patadas, pero Damon la tenia cogida por los muslos, encima de su hombro.

- Estate quieta muñeca, no me gustaría tener que abusar de mi fuerza. – pero ella no hizo caso. Damon le dio un cachete en una de las nalgas, cubiertas solo por aquellas excitantes braguitas negras. Ella abrió los ojos y paró de patalear en el pecho de Damon – Veo que me entendiste. – Sonrió y la dejó con cuidado en el copiloto. Elena lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, de los nervios, de la rabia, de todo. Damon se puso las gafas de sol y metió las llaves por el cerrojo del coche. Le echó un último vistazo a Elena. - No llores – dijo negando con la cabeza - ¿confío de que te puedo desenmordazar? –

Ella asintió rápidamente. Damon le quitó la mordaza. Elena respiró hondo y profundamente. Damon arrancó el coche, sin una simple sonrisa, ni siquiera una tierna mirada. Frio como él sabía ser. Elena lo observó. La campera de cuero le daba un aire súper erótico, arrapado a sus musculosos brazos, igual que ese jersey negro en sus abdominales. Los pantalones, ni estrechos ni anchos daban mucho a la imaginación, aun que ella ya sabía el par de piernas que escondían. Y las botas a lo militar, terminaban de rematar la virilidad de aquel personaje. Se sonrojó sin saber por qué. Vio el pantalón rasgado, y como de él salía sangre sin cesar.

- Te sangra la pierna. – dijo moviéndose en su asiento, como señal de que la desatara.

- Ya estoy acostumbrado. Esto es solo un rasguño.

- ¿Un rasguño? Quizás hacen falta puntos… - Elena consiguió desatarse las manos y se inclinó, ante la pierna de Damon.

- Eh, ¿Qué coño haces? Quieres que tengamos un accidente…

- Cállate. – le ordenó ella. Damon por primera vez se sintió dominado.

¿Por qué? Él era el que dominaba a las mujeres, nunca al revés. Y aquella mujer lo había hecho callar.

– Estudié algo de primeros auxilios.

Le subió el pantalón, mientras apoyaba la frente a la rodilla derecha de él. Se mojó un par de dedos con saliva y mojó la herida. A Damon le escoció esa herida. Se tensó y en su cara se expresaba dolor. Aun que no para todos pareció ser dolor… Un policía le mandó que parase.

- Bueno, pero que tenemos aquí. – dijo cuando Damon bajó la ventanilla y Elena se volvió a incorporar en su asiento, habiendo cubierto la herida de Justin con un pañuelo – mamada en plena carretera.

- No, agente, no es lo que parece. – se intentó disculpar Elena.

- Claro, nunca es lo que parece. – la miró, comiéndosela con los ojos, ya que la chica solo iba cubierta por ropa interior. Justin se percató y le lanzó su campera de cuero a Elena. Ella se tapó rápidamente.

- Agente…

- Nada de peros ni quejas. – Sonrió – espero que haya disfrutado de la mamada, señor…

- Damon. Damon Salvatore – dijo Damon pasándose la mano por el pelo – aun que se equivoca.

- Ya claro… - sonrió de nuevo – por esta vez solo serán doscientos dólares, porque la señorita también iba desabrochada.

Damon sacó su cartera y haciendo de la multa que le dio el policía, una bola tirada en el maletero del Lamborgini, pagó de mala gana. Asegurándose de que esta vez Elena se abrochaba, arrancó de nuevo.

- Lo siento… - murmuró Elena, apenada por el gasto. – No debí moverme.

- No, no debiste. – dijo Damon gruñendo. – podríamos haber tenido un accidente.

Elena se sorprendió.

- Pero no me refiero a eso… a la multa…

- Por eso no te preocupes. No es nada.

- Si lo es...

- ¿Tienes que tener siempre la última palabra? – dijo Damon mirándola por encima de las gafas de sol.

Ella no dijo nada más, volvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Damon se fijó en la deliciosa comisura de sus rosados labios. Y como desearía que el policía hubiera tenido la razón.

Elena se sonrojó. En cambió observó a Damon por el rabillo del ojo. Él no estaba ruborizado, para nada. Después de la acusación del policía... se imaginaba ¿y si aquello hubiera sido cierto? Sin pensarlo, se aferró más a la chaqueta de Damon. Olía bien, olía a hombre, mezclado con un perfume viril y excitante.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Elena pensativa.

- A una casa que tengo en mi cala privada. – dijo orgulloso. Elena supo que a aquel individuo que la había raptado le sobraba el dinero.

- ¿Por qué no me llevas a mi casa y olvidamos lo sucedido? – Suspiró – como si no te hubiera visto nunca.

- Nena, eso es imposible. – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa espectacular. La ronca voz estremeció la espina dorsal de Elena, produciéndole un delicioso escalofrió. – Además, los secuaces de Elijah, una de las bandas de una mafia rusa, te estarán buscando, ahora que ya has tenido trato con él.

- ¿Pero por qué? Yo no hice nada.

- Bastó con las relaciones que tuviste, para que te involucraran con él. Ahora eres tú a la que buscan. Son así de sádicos... – Damon tragó saliva, a Elena le extrañó, y con un hilo de voz terminó la frase – los rusos...

A Elena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- No llores, ya te he dicho que no me gustan las lágrimas. – Dijo Damon entrando en un gran subterráneo donde había un BMW plateado, igual de bonito que el caro Lamborgini. – Conmigo estás a salvo, mi jefe me encomendó que te protegiera e intentara sacar de ti más información sobre la mafia de Mikealson. Y así lo haré.

Salió del coche y se dirigió al copiloto. Elena se había olvidado de todo, hasta de desatarse los pies. Damon abrió la puerta y al ver que aun seguía con la cuerda se agachó y se la desabrochó. Elena se sonrojó al sentir la respiración de la boca de Damon chocando contra su muslo. Pronto la cuerda cayó al suelo.

- Habrá un par de normas. – Dijo Damon, estricto – No intentaras huir, a no ser que quieras que te maten – rió – Aun que es prácticamente imposible, el acceso aquí es muy difícil hay muchas armas de protección. Esta enorme cala es mía, todo lo que tiene me pertenece a mí. – La miró – Ahora tú estás incluida a la lista.

- No te pertenezco – musitó Elena.

- Ahora sí. Estas en mi propiedad, eres de mi propiedad. – La miró – prométeme que por tu seguridad no saldrás de la isla.

Elena agachó la mirada.

- Elena. – la primera vez que decía su nombre. Y fue como el mejor de los roces, su piel se erizó.

- Bueno... – dijo con énfasis en la segunda vocal.

- Elena – volvió a repetir con más seriedad – si te pasa algo yo seré el responsable.

- De acuerdo… - suspiró - ¿Hasta cuanto tendré que quedarme aquí?

- Hasta que cojamos a los que van a por ti. – Empezó a caminar hacia una puerta – O los mataran mis compañeros… - la miró sonriendo – o vendrán y me cargaré a los siete secuaces de Elijah, uno por uno.

Elena tuvo otro escalofrío. Damon era un tipo duro, no le importaba matar a la gente.

- ¿Te gusta tu trabajo? – dijo Elena con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Te refieres a matar a la gente? – entró en el ascensor, cogiendo del brazo a Elena. - ¿O a ser un agente secreto?

- A lo primero…

- No me gusta nunca matar a la gente, a no ser que seas uno de esos terroristas, que siguen matando aun que les cueste la vida a ellos.

Elena observó los limpios trechos de su cara. Era guapo… no, guapísimo. Unos ojos color cielo claros y penetrantes, que clavaban la vista al vacio, una nariz recta y unos labios generosos. Damon le pilló la mirada con la suya. Ella agachó la vista enseguida. Él sonrió.

- ¿Qué mirabas? – dijo gracioso. El simple tono de frialdad con la que la trataba antes desapareció.

- Na…nada.

- ¿Te gusto? – preguntó sin más, abriendo los brazos. - ¿te gusta esto, muñeca?


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

- Me deseas. – Sonrió Damon– deseas mi cuerpo ¿verdad?

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas. Elena salió rápido de allí, más roja que un tomate. Damon era un creído. Un creído con el cuerpo de Dios griego. Y la cara de ángel. Topó con algo.

- Perdón. – masculló, aun con la imagen de Damon abduciendo su mente.

Un hombre apuesto, fuerte, rubio y con preciosos ojos verdes yacía estático en frente de ella.

- Perdóneme a mí, señorita… - se inclinó para besarle la mano.

- Bueno, ya, ya… cursilerías. – dijo Damon poniéndose entre medio –Él es Stefan, mi hermano, el cual me debe una muy gorda y de momento le dejo que se ocupe de esta casa… pocas veces vengo. Muy pocas. Y ella es Elena.

- ¿La de Mikealson? – dijo el sonriendo y mostrándose aun más guapo.

- Y dale, que no tengo nada que ver con Elijah. – dijo Elena cruzándose de brazos.

Tenía enfrente a un hombre salido del propio infierno y a otro caído del cielo. Los dos supuestos agentes de la misma agencia, con habilidades y fuerza bruta. El rubio se la quedó mirando, descaradamente.

- Elijah se habrá puesto las botas – dijo centrando sus ojos en sus muslos desnudos.

- Ya basta, Stefan. – le dijo Damon. – ella dice que no ha tenido ninguna relación con Elijah.

- Entonces, que desperdicio. – sonrió relamiéndose.

- Oh dios, quiero irme a mi casa ¡ya! - Elena se echó el pelo hacia atrás, abriendo la chaqueta de nuevo, sin querer y dejando ver sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador negro. Los dos hombres se la quedaron mirando.

Era un peligro, un verdadero peligro, dos hombres que rebosaban de testosterona, con una sola mujer encerrada en aquella casa de la Isla o cala de Damon.

- Será mejor que te calmes.

- Si, será mejor que me tome una ducha… - dijo bufando - ¿Tienes?

- ¿Por quién me tomas? Tengo hasta piscina. – masculló Damon– Primera puerta a la izquierda. Ahora te traigo las toallas y algo de ropa… - la miró de arriba abajo – aun que con el cuerpito que tienes mi ropa te irá grande… tendré que comprarte algo, aun no sabemos el tiempo que te pasaras aquí.

Elena asintió y se dirigió a la ducha, dejando caer antes la chaqueta, dejando ver un culo deseable y unas buenas piernas, moviendo las caderas. Dejando a Damon aturdido – y eso que para mujeres, él había visto de todo tipo -, aquello lo ponía, aquella mujer lo excitaba, más de lo que pudiera llegar a pensar.

Damon fue a coger una de sus camisas viejas. También cogió unos pantalones cortos, aun que a Elena le irían como unos piratas. Una toalla de cuerpo.

Mujeres ¿una ducha en medio de toda esta ? Eso es lo último que me gustaría a mí en este momento de presión.

Abrió la puerta del baño, sabiendo que Elena ya estaba dentro de la ducha, con el agua tibia recorriendo su cuerpo. Damon pensó que no le importaba, había visto muchas – demasiadas – mujeres desnudas en toda su vida, y ya no le sorprendía nada. O eso es lo que pensaba él antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño.

- Te lo dejo aquí. – dijo dejándolo en la encimera.

- Vale… - la voz de Elena parecía tan relajada y excitante que Damon no pudo evitar sonreír.

Levantó la tapa del váter, se bajó la bragueta. Cuando Elena lo escuchó asomó la cabeza por la cortina.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo molesta.

- ¿Mear? – dijo él con énfasis, y dejándoselo ver todo.

- Joder Damon, no podrías esperarte…

- ¿Y me meo encima, guapa? - Elena se ruborizó.

Sin querer discutir más se metió de nuevo, tapándose con la cortina. Damon se dispuso a salir, pero vio que la cortina de la ducha no cubría del todo, había un sitio que no tapaba. Se apoyó en la puerta y observó a Elena enjabonándose. Estaba agachada, con todo su hermoso culo desnudo a la vista. Damon no apartó la vista de ella. Resiguió la mirada, por su estrecha espalda, por las torneadas piernas. Todo brillante por el agua. Jodidamente excitante, más que una película porno. Elena se incorporó de nuevo. Echó champú en sus manos y empezó a frotarse el pelo. Cerrando los ojos para que no el entrara el jabón, se puso de perfil, debajo del chorro de agua.

- _Madre mía…_ - pensó Damon fijándose en su plano vientre, subiendo hasta la vista que tenia de sus perfectos pechos, sus oscuros pezones de punta.

Se fijó en su pubis, depilado. Damon sintió algo que nunca había sentido. Nunca lo había puesto -ni gustado- tanto ver una mujer desnuda, y más, sin hacer siquiera nada. Su pene empezó a latir con brutalidad, se endureció contra los pantalones. Quería liberarlo, quería quitarse la ropa, meterse en su bañera con esa diosa afrodisiaca y follarla sin compasión. Antes de hacer una locura semejante, Damon se retiró, ajustando la puerta, dejando que Elena se duchara tranquila. Ahora el problema era como iba a bajar aquella enorme erección, si lo que más le confortaría es que Elena se abriera de piernas para él – y solo para él – y dejara que se desahogara en sus entrañas, mientras ella gritaba su nombre una y otra vez, gozando como nunca, mientras él se hundía completamente en su torneado cuerpo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se rió Stefan, al verlo tan agitado.

Damon bufó. Siempre se lo contaban todo, hasta las aventuras con las tías.

- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no te veo ruborizado, hermano. – Retomó Stefan.

- Lo sé. Hasta yo me sorprendo a mi mismo – Dijo Damon parpadeando para que se le fuera la tontería.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Has visto a Megan Fox en bolas o algo así?

- Lo que he visto le da mil vueltas a Fox. – masculló Damon riendo.

- No puede ser.

- Asómate por la puerta del baño y lo compruebas tu mismo. – le sugirió Damon.

- Oh dios, ¿espiando a tu clienta?

- No es mi clienta, es un caso…

- Da igual… ¿te pone, eh? No está mal.

- ¿Qué no está mal? – Espetó Damon – Bueno, dejemos el tema…

- ¿Qué pasa? Siempre te gusta opinar sobre las mujeres conmigo.

- Lo sé, pero no… de clientas o casos o testigos…

- Temes que pase lo mismo que pasó con Katherine. – No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Damon no dijo nada, pero eso mismo lo delató. – No tiene por qué…

- Lo sé, pero desde entonces… he aprendido la lección, nada de acostarse con la faena…

- Tomate un descanso. – Suspiró Stefan – Lo necesitas. Y si no lo haces tú – se rió – pronto me veras a mi entre sus piernas.

El apuesto rubio se levantó y se fue riendo, hasta su habitación. Elena apareció entonces. Con el pelo mojado y solo con el jersey de Damon que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas.

- ¿Qué tal la ducha? – se atrevió a decir Damon.

- Muy, muy bien. – dijo estirándose y mostrando algo más del muslo – estoy súper relajada.

_Pues, si supieras que tanto tenso estoy yo, muñeca..._

- ¿Tienes algo para beber?

Damon arqueó una ceja.

- Acabas de llegar aquí y ¿ya pidiendo? – masculló.

- ¿Qué quieres? Tengo sed… y ya sabes que hacer, sé que no te caigo bien. – Le dijo mirándolo con ojos de niña inocente – Y sé que no me quieres aquí, que es solo por tu trabajo. Pero solo tienes que meterme en tu precioso coche y devolverme a la ciudad.

- No haré eso. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te maten? – Dijo con una sádica sonrisa – Entonces no cobraría por este caso.

Elena suspiró y se dirigió hacia la nevera.

- Te importo solo por el dinero ¿cierto?

- Claro. No sabes el dinero que gano en mi faena, por algo tengo todo esto. – Abrió los brazos – Y si tengo protegida una testigo como tu… - puso los ojos en blanco. – Además, arriesgo también mi vida en este trabajo.

- Es lo que tú elegiste.

Damon la miró serio. Mal, frio, como él era. Nada de sentimientos, nunca.

- ¿Tienes que tener siempre la última palabra? – preguntó retóricamente.

- Si. – le contestó, enfadándolo, dando un trago a un zumo de melocotón. Damon observó cómo se relamía los deseables labios.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

- ¿Por casualidad… - dijo volteándose hacia él de nuevo – no tendrás ningún tipo de lencería femenina, maquillaje, algo para mí?

_¿Algo para ti? Ven, bájame los pantalones, y verás lo que tengo para ti nena._

- ¿me ves con cara de coleccionar las bragas de las tías que me tiro? – dijo Damon dando un trago de su cerveza. Y reprendió – para luego dejárselas a las mujeres que yo mismo protejo. O bueno, también exceptuando a los contados homosexuales que también me piden lencería de mujer.

- ¿Tienes que ser tan arrogante conmigo? – dijo ella negando con la cabeza. Damon la ladeó, afirmando su pregunta. – Vete a la mierda – le dijo sin más – eres tu quien me ha traído aquí. Por lo menos podrías tratarme mejor.

- Nena, yo solo se tratar bien a las mujeres en un sitio, y ese es en la cama. – Sonrió – si quieres... te trato bien.

- Encima guarro.

- ¿Guarro? No, por dios. Realista. – La miró descaradamente – mírate, tu cuerpo me pide que me lo coma. Vas provocando como una cualquiera. – Le espetó sin remordimientos - ¿Por qué no te has puesto los pantalones?

- Porque me van enormes.

- Mira por donde… ¿Y que llevas debajo? – le dijo, sabiendo la respuesta. Ella se ruborizó. - Eso afirma lo que digo.

- No soy una cualquiera, no voy provocando, y no es mi culpa si solo se te ocurre dejarme ropas tuyas, que me van cuatro tallas mayores.

- Nena, es lo único que tengo aquí... – Damon hizo una mueca que hizo reír a Elena.

- ¿Tienes ya la cena hecha? – Preguntó, simpática de nuevo, a pesar de todo – es tarde, ¿no tienes hambre? Yo puedo preparar algo.

Damon sonrió. Elena era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír tan confortablemente.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero seguro que será mucho mejor que la comida de Stefan.

Ella se rió y buscó algunas sartenes, sacando algo de la nevera. Se agachó, haciendo que el jersey subiera, dejando ver mucho más que el muslo. No había manera de que la erección de Damon bajara. Y él para nada se la tapaba, aun que Elena no se había fijado. Tenía algunos fogones encendidos, cuando se giró.

- ¿Vas a estar mirándome todo el rato? – dijo sintiéndose observada, y es que así era. no le quitaba ojo.

- ¿Te molesta?

- Bueno… - dijo arqueando una ceja. – Podrías hacer algo, no sé que me miras tanto. – dijo riendo.

Damon se levantó y la ayudó a preparar la comida. Le pasó por detrás, rodeándola suavemente. Elena sintió el olor a su seductora colonia, mezclada exquisitamente con su propio olor. También sintió el roce de algo, precisamente en su trasero. Damon cortaba algo a su lado. Ella miró discretamente hacia abajo. Era lo que se temía, una erección… más que enorme. Se sonrojó de inmediato. ¿Damon estaba duro? Era más que evidente, durísimo. Damon sonrió, sabiendo que Elena estaba totalmente ruborizada por aquello. La miró por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Tanto te avergüenza saber que me excitas? – pregunto como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- No… no es eso. – mintió.

- ¿Es que te sorprende el tamaño, acaso? – dijo riéndose.

Elena giró la cara, poniéndose más roja que el mismo tomate que Damon estaba cortando. Se sentía excitada, Damon era guapísimo, tenía un cuerpo que cualquier mujer, por muy pura que fuera, desearía tocar… y ahora el tamaño de su maldita erección – creada por ella - . Sintió como la excitación le resbalaba muslo abajo. Damon se le acercó desde atrás. Le rodeó la cintura con uno de los brazos. El corazón de Elena parecía que se le fuera a salir. No tenía experiencia con esto, no tenía experiencia con los hombres. Y a pesar de sus veintidós años se sentía caliente como una adolescente en su primer coito.

- Hueles tan fuerte… - dijo Damon acariciando su cuello con la boca – prometí no volver a tener relaciones con el trabajo, pero tú eres pura tentación. – La apretó contra su erección. A Elena se le escapó un gemido - ¡Joder! Puedo notar desde aquí lo mojada y caliente que estas… huele tan bien… - le colocó el pelo por detrás de la oreja – déjame probarte… lo necesito.

Damon la agarró de los muslos, sin pensar. No ya no... ¿Pensar? ¿Qué era eso? Se había esfumado de su cerebro. ¿La vista? La tenía nublada. Lujuria, lujuria. Olía tan bien, a mujer, a mujer excitada. Y lo enloquecía. Devoró su cuello sin miramientos, subiendo por su boca. Elena intentó zafarse de su brutal abrazo.

-Damon… Damon por favor… - gimió, aun que nunca había estado tan caliente.

Los sabrosos labios de Damon pulsaron con los suyos, metiendo la lengua, descubriendo su boca, ofreciéndole su saliva. Y sabía bien, joder si sabía bien. Elena tenía el mejor sabor, el mejor olor y el mejor todo que había visto en toda su vida. Y lo volvía loco, nunca le había pasado, pero aquello se había convertido en una droga en poco tiempo. ¿Qué sería de él si tenía que tenerla todo un mes en su casa? Era Afrodita en persona, la diosa del amor, del sexo. Y aun no la había probado. Parecía que no hubiera follado des de hacía meses, pero aquel mismo día había fornicado al menos cinco veces con Andy – a pesar de que él apenas llegó al orgasmo una vez -. Aquello era anormal… la inocencia y el cuerpo de Elena lo hipnotizaba, lo dominaban como no lo había hecho antes ninguna mujer. El grito de Elena lo sacó de repente de la nube de lujuria en la que se encontraba. La miró, ahora con la mente clara. Le había hecho daño, en sus ojos había lágrimas. La había tocado demasiado fuerte, sin pensar en la sensibilidad. ¿Sensibilidad? Él no entendía de eso, pero si sabía que no debía hacerle daño a una mujer en este caso. Ella debía gozar, y Elena no lo estaba haciendo. Se separó un poco.

- Lo… lo siento. – se disculpó, y a Elena le sorprendió que lo hiciera.

- No pasa nada…

- Si, si pasa te he hecho daño, y eso que no he llegado a nada. – suspiró mirando sus manos que aun estaban ahuecando los sensibles y duros pezones de Elena, por fuera de la camisa. Las retiró rápidamente. Deseaba a esa mujer como nunca había deseado a nadie. Y ahora que se arrepentía de lo que acababa de pasar, intentaría que eso, no volviera a suceder. – Lo siento. – repitió de nuevo.

- No pasa nada. – dijo ella sonriendo y acariciándole el pelo. – se que no lo hiciste con mala intención. – Se bajó de la mesa en la que Damon la había sentado – olvidémoslo, solo fue un calentón.

Y vaya con el calentón.

Elena sirvió los platos. Sabía que a pesar de que le había dicho a Damon que se olvidaran de aquella tontería, no tendrían el mismo trato. ¿Y qué trato? Si Damon la odiaba... y ella a él. Era basto, arrogante y creído. Que estuviera bueno era un tema aparte. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Damon era experto en tratar a las mujeres, y ella apenas sabía nada sobre el sexo. Ni pensar en acostarse con Damon. No, no, no. ¿Y si eso volvía a pasar? Intentaría evitarlo, aun que desearía que no fuera así, y que ella y Damon guardaran las distancias.

- Te ha quedado muy bueno… - dijo Stefan rompiendo el hielo.

- Oh… - Elena se sobresaltó – gracias.

- ¿Son raviolis, no?

- Si… aficionada a la comida italiana. – Sonrió – con carbonara están buenísimos.

Damon no dijo nada en toda la cena. Elena se sentía algo cómoda con unos ajustados bóxers de licra de Damon, aun que le hacían bolsa por delante, otra de las muchas cosas que delataban el tamaño de su masculinidad. En el café Stefan volvió a romper algo el silencio.

- ¿Y estás con alguien?

- ¿Cómo? – Ella rió – no, no tengo novio ni nada ahora mismo. – sonrió.

- ¿Y Mikealson?

- Elijah no es, ni era, ni será nunca mi pareja. – se rió

- ¿Pero te acostaste con él? - Elena casi se atraganta con su cortado

- Por dios, no me acostaría con él. – se rió – Yo… - estuvo a punto de desvelar algo, de pasar vergüenza delante de dos hombres que se la comían cada vez más con los ojos, expertos en la cama, seguramente. – Yo no tengo tan mal gusto. – Stefan y Damon se rieron.

- Así me gusta. Así que nada de nada con Mikealson… ni trato, ni hecho. – sonrió Damon. – pero juraba que tú eras otra de las zorrillas de su cama.

Elena lo miró mal. Se levantó y se fue hacia donde Damon le había enseñado la habitación de invitados.

- Perfecto, la has cagado hasta el fondo. – Masculló Stefan recogiendo su plato.

Damon se encogió de hombros, ayudando a recoger los platos y meterlos en el lavavajillas. Un hombre duro, pero no le quitaba el ama de casa que llevaba dentro. Cuando terminó se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Elena. Dormida. Estaba tumbada con una pierna arqueada. Su propia camisa subida, dejando ver el plano vientre. Se acercó, con silencio – por algo era agente de la CIA, porque sabía tener cuidado –. La tenue luz de la lámpara resaltaba sus rasgos. Su pelo caía despeinado y natural por la almohada. Su piel ligeramente bronceada, los parpados cerrados, la respiración pausada y tranquila. La excitación volvió al ver toda la imagen, acompañada de el aroma a mujer que desprendía, que había impregnado una de las habitaciones de su propio chalet el que solo olía a testosterona de Stefan y él. Se inclinó para olerla. Melocotones, fresas, todas las flores del mundo juntas. Se subió con cuidado en el pie de cama y se quitó el jersey.  
>Demasiado calor.<br>Siguió avanzando y se inclinó, subiendo con sumo cuidado el jersey de ella hasta por encima del pecho. Los observó con cautela, embobado, y nunca mejor dicho. Y Elena seguía plácidamente dormida. La pausada respiración hacia que los pechos subieran y bajaran rítmicamente.

Damon se tuvo que desabrochar los pantalones, no podía más. Si seguía así le quedaría la cremallera de los pantalones marcada de por vida. Sintió un gran alivio. Se inclinó, quería probar esos estupendos pezones. Quería que la suave piel de Elena se erizara por su culpa, quería que sus deseables pezones se endurecieran a causa de su lengua. Tenía ganas, pero si hacia algo así, la despertaría. Se contuvo y la siguió observando. Bajó la mirada hacia el bóxer. Se colocó entre las piernas separadas de Elena. Quería acariciarlas, quería tocarla, toda. Rozó sus labios contra ese bóxer tan jodidamente conocido. Ahora impregnado de la feminidad, de la flor de Elena. Estaba duro, estaba más que eso.

Elena sentía la respiración de Damon. Hacía rato que sentía su presencia, no estaba del todo dormida, y eso la había acabado de despertar. ¿Qué haría? Ella se había dejado desnudar casi completamente.  
>Damon le había echado un vistazo a sus pechos, y ella no se lo había impuesto. Estaba tan sumamente excitada que aceptaría cualquier cosa que Damon le ofreciera.<p>

A él le vino ese dulce y fuerte olor de nuevo. Sonrió.

Excitada, caliente.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Damon iba a correrse antes de mojar. Sonrió de nuevo y miró la supuestamente cara dormida de Elena. Volvió a inclinarse, deseaba con todo su ser saborear a Elena, hasta la última gota de ese manjar delicioso que emanaba de su pura feminidad. Le arrancó los bóxers, bajándolos con los dientes. Todo pasó tan rápido, que cuando Elena se dio cuenta, ya tenía la lengua de Damon paseándose, disfrutando, de arriba abajo por toda esa mojada hendidura


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Sintió como los espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, sintió a Damon entre sus piernas. Se inclinó, respirando agitadamente.

- Damon… - gimió. Y él lo deseaba, deseaba que gritara su nombre. La cogió de los muslos apretándola más contra su boca. Ella jadeo de placer. Pero a pesar de todo, aun le quedaba algo de cordura, antes de que pasara lo peor, antes de que el placer la dominara. – No… Damon…

Él se asomó entre sus piernas, relamiéndose los labios. Ella aprovechó ese momento para apartar las piernas y cruzarlas. Damon se sentó a su lado, saboreando hasta el último hilo de flujos de Elena que aún yacían en su boca.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo apartándole el pelo, acariciándole el cuello con los hinchados labios, llenos de la propia lujuria.

Elena no pudo evitar mirar el esbelto torso sin el jersey. Musculado, trabajado… perfecto. Entraban ganas de sobarlo hasta cansarse.

- No… no tengo ganas. – mintió.

Damon arqueó una ceja. Luego se hecho a reír.

- ¿Qué no tienes ganas? – Dijo poniéndose en frente de ella - ¿Qué no tienes ganas de echar un buen polvo conmigo? - Elena negó con la cabeza. - Es imposible.

- No, eres creído.

- Si casi, casi te tenía… estabas súper excitada… no puedes decirme que no tienes ganas. – dijo inclinándose para besarla, pero Elena lo rechazó. – Ah… ¿con que esas tenemos?

- ¿No que separabas la faena de las relaciones? Pues olvídate de mi, ¿vale? – Dijo ella con arrogancia – te odio, no quiero nada de ti, ni tus besos, y menos tu cuerpo.

- Mentirosa. – dijo Damon sonriendo – me deseas más que a nada.

- No, eso es lo que tú te crees. Te crees que eres el centro de atención, que cualquier mujer se acostaría contigo. Y no es así. Yo no me acostaré contigo, no me gustas. Si quieres echar un polvo te buscas una muñeca inflable.

- Oh, muñeca… - dijo Damon ahora serio. ¿Por qué las palabras de esa mujer lo afectaban? Nunca había sido así – No tengo por qué comprarme una de esas cuando tengo a un tercio de la población femenina de Los Ángeles queriendo follar conmigo.

- Entonces cógete a una de esas putas. Pero a mí déjame.

Damon enfadado por el rechazo, se dirigió a la puerta y se fue de la habitación donde se encontraba Elena.

Elena se encogió de piernas rápidamente. Dios mío… no creía lo que Damon acababa de hacer… Pero le había gustado, mucho. Nunca se había sentido tan excitada. Sentía como la humedad se esparcía más y más. Debía hacer algo antes de acostarse.

Damon se tumbó en la cama. Se relamió los labios una vez más. Dios mío, sabe tan bien.  
>Pero Elena no lo había saciado. Al contrario, lo había rechazado. Y a Damon le daba rabia ¿Por qué no quería…? Escuchó algún quejido. Apoyó la oreja contra la pared que daba a la otra habitación, a la de Elena.<p>

Gemidos… se está masturbando.

Damon aún se excitó más. Imaginar el esbelto cuerpo de Elena contrayéndose y arqueándose, dándose placer ella misma, era demasiado. ¡Pero no!  
>Era él quien quería darle placer. ¿Por qué le había dicho que no tenía ganas? Cuando ahora se satisfacía sola mientras él podría ser el que produjera esos gemidos. Bufó cabreado y orgulloso a la vez. Además que él también necesitaba que le echaran 'una mano'. Tenía la erección más grande de su vida. Ni Andy consiguió empalmarlo de esa manera.<br>Klaus le estaba llamando al teléfono. Descolgó.

- Que?

- Uy… que borde. – Se rió su amigo - ¿Qué pasa? Necesitas follar más, eh.

- Ni que lo digas. – dijo Damon pasándose una mano por el pelo. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Surgió un problema.

- ¿Cuál? – Eso le sonaba mal. Cada vez que Klaus le decía 'hay un problema' equivalía a 'el mundo está patas arriba o estamos a punto morir por un asesino en serie'.

- Esta mañana te acostaste con Andy. – dijo su amigo en tono burlón.

- Si… ¿y?

- Ella es una de las que están entrometidas en la mafia rusa de Mikealson.

- ¿Qué?

- Es una infiltrada, joder. – Klaus parecía más alterado – todo fue para distraerte, así se llevaban a la chica. Sabes que Mikealson es el violador que coleccionaba a las mujeres que se había tirado. Un pirado total.

- Si, si…

- Pues si no llega a ser por ti, ella ya estaría muerta y en un armario junto con los otros cadáveres que hemos encontrado. – Klaus suspiró – ese no es el punto. Andy estaba compinchada con él porque… - hizo una pausa – Ostia, parece que decirte esto me jode más a mí que a ti.

- Suéltalo de una vez.

- Andy es la hermana de Katherine.

- No puede ser… - la voz de Damon se ahogó.

- Busca la venganza de su hermana. Por eso se infiltró en la CIA para dar contigo… te quiere muerto, Damon.

Damon no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Sabía las cualidades que tenia Andy y lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos, era él. Su familia, sus conocidos.  
>Aquella sádica loca era capaz de todo. Había nacido para trabajar en agencias de espías. Había nacido para ser una de las mujer seductora y con grandes cualidades para matar a hombres, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. No tenía remordimientos, y mucho menos, conciencia.<p>

Las siete de la mañana. Damon se levantó, harto de dar vueltas en la cama. Toda su familia sabía protegerse, pero si a Andy se le ocurría ponerles un dedo encima, intentar siquiera algo, él no tendría ningún miramiento por que fuera mujer. Por que terminaría en la tumba, junto con su hermana y Elijah Mikealson.

Se preparó un café solo. Para ver si se despejaba un poco. Elena tenía el sueño ligero y no pudo evitar despertarse. Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina.

- Buenos días. – murmuró Damon. ¿Por qué estaba avergonzado? Nunca había estado avergonzado de lo que había hecho. Pero al ver a Elena aparecer con su jersey, despeinada, inocente, hizo que se ruborizara. Él no se ruborizaba.

- Buenos días. – le sonrió ella, como si ayer por la noche no hubiese pasado nada.

La observo. Ella buscó algo en la nevera y vertió algo de leche en un bol.  
>Y pensar que aún podría estar más despeinada si hubiera pasado la noche conmigo.<p>

Damon dejó su taza de café en el friega platos, cogió las llaves del enorme llavero en la entrada.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le dijo.

- ¿Tanto te importa? – dijo Damon arqueando una ceja.

Ella frunció el ceño, cabreada por su arrogancia. Pero no quiso discutir. Se encogió de hombros.

- No, la verdad es que no. – puso una expresión indiferente y siguió desayunando.

Lo que no sabía es que a Damon le quemaba por dentro que pasaran de él de ese modo. Apretó la mandíbula y se contuvo las ganas de seguir con la conversación.

- Me voy… al pueblo… tengo que comprar algunas cosas. – suspiró. Elena lo miró de nuevo – y tengo que pasar por la casa de mis padres. – sus amigos tenían armamento de sobras y seguro que ya estaban allí. Matt y Klaus habían trabajado con él durante un año y medio. La mayoría de cosas las había aprendido de ellos.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Damon iba a responderle con otra pregunta: ¿eres adivina?

- Si… hay una mujer que quiere matarme… bueno, hacerme sufrir y temo que vaya en busca de mi familia.

- Oh dios mío. – Dijo Elena tapándose la boca con las manos – ten cuidado.

Damon se tensó ante esa otra muestra de afecto.

- No te preocupes. A mí no me hará nada. – miró a su alrededor – si por algo aparece algún secuaz de Mikealson por aquí, aun que no lo creo, estarás a salvo, Stefan fue militar y trabajó algunos años para mí. Es muy bueno. - Elena sonrió. Él intentó sonreír, pero le salió una mueca. Elena ahora se rió.

Buen intento… Se le puso la piel de gallina al pensar que Damon Salvatore había intentado sonreír para ella.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Damon fue hacia el pueblo más cercano donde vivían sus padres en lancha, la ató en un pequeño poste del puerto. De un saltó, bajó a tierra firme. Atravesó las calles. Tenía un aspecto muy sensual y misterioso, con su chaqueta negra, los pantalones grises y las gafas de sol Ray Ban. Razón por la que muchas mujeres se giraban un par de veces a observarlo. Vio algunas tiendas donde podría comprarle algo de ropa a Elena, mientras permaneciera bajo su responsabilidad. Pero prefirió ir mañana o más tarde con ella… suponía sus tallas, pero era malo en escoger ropa del sexo opuesto. Renovó el cargamento de alguna de sus armas y fue a visitar a sus padres.

- Dammy… - dijo Elizabeth pellizcándole una mejilla - ¿Qué te trae por el pueblo?

Damon pasó adentro.

- ¿No están Klaus o Matt?

- Si, Klaus salió un momento… iba a ir a comprar.

- ¿Y Matt?

- Matt vino ayer por la noche, no sé qué es esto, tantas visitas de repente. – se quejó Giuseppe

- Padre, tened cuidado… - dijo Damon sentándose en una de las butacas.

- ¿Ha pasado algo, hijo? – dijo Giuseppe.

- Si, hay una mujer que me quiere… hacer sufrir. – rectificó. – y puede que os quiera hacer una visita, así que será mejor que tengáis cuidado, por eso Matt y Klaus están también atentos. No salgáis solos a la calle hasta que consigamos detenerla…

Estuvo por una hora más en la casa de sus padres, hablando con ellos y con Klaus, hasta que decidió que tenía que irse. Había bastante distancia con la lancha, hasta la cala de Damon, así que aún tardaría un rato en volver. Cuando paró el motor del vehículo en frente de su casa de la playa, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Cargó su calibre del 38 y abrió la puerta. Un gemido provino de la habitación de Elena. Fue directo hacia allí. Pero antes de llegar al cuarto de su testigo, se encontró con un hombre en el suelo. Un pasamontañas tirado más allá. Damon le tomó el pulso. Estaba muerto. Seguro que era uno de los hombres de Elijah. Prosiguió, atravesando el salón y el pasillo. Abrió la puerta y se acercó hacia Stefan y Elena. Damon sintió un tirón en sus entrañas al ver a Elena llena de sangre.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo preocupado. Se puso en cuclillas en frente a ella, al lado de Stefan.

Vio que Stefan tenía una aguja y algo de hilo en la mano. Atravesando la pierna de Elena.

- Le han disparado. Tuve que sacarle la bala y hacerle un torniquete. Pero pronto la presión cesó. Damon, tengo que cerrar esta herida antes de que se desangre.

Elena se arqueó.

- ¿Lo estás haciendo a carne viva, bruto? – Dijo Damon alterándose

- No, le inyecté anestesia, pero no había suficiente para que no sintiera nada.

Damon apartó a Stefan y se puso donde él estaba.

-Elena... – dijo acariciando su brazo. - ¿Estás bien?

- De puta madre. – dijo ella irónicamente.

- Oh, veo que aun te quedan fuerzas para picarte conmigo, así que te quedaran fuerzas para aguantar unos cuatro puntos más.

Damon acarició su muslo, intentando tranquilizarla. Parece que eso sirvió de algo. Pasó aguja y hilo, cerrando el corte que había hecho la bala. Elena gritó.

- ¡Joder!

- No te muevas… - Damon volvió a acariciarla. Sentía como Elena estaba llorando. Le sabía mal ¿Por qué? Nunca había sentido pena por nadie. Estaba nervioso, no quería causarle dolor. Y él nunca se había puesto nervioso. Se había alterado con Stefan. Ahora recordaba que le había casi gritado a su hermano, aun que él no lo tuviera en cuenta. Pasó de nuevo la aguja.  
>Elena volvió a gemir.<p>

- Para… para… - sollozó – no puedo más…

- Cariño, ya queda poco, venga, aguanta. – Damon acarició una vez más su muslo.

- No… Damon para… - dijo temblando.

Podía ser un bruto, pero la palabra 'no' era sagrada para él. Una mujer le decía 'no' y él no la obligaría a nadie. No atravesaba las barreras del límite. Pero esta era una situación crítica. Si Elena se oponía, no podría terminar de cerrar ese agujero. Se incorporó y cogió la cara de Elena por las dos mejillas.

- Escúchame, tienes que relajarte y dejar que termine, tu pierna esta en mal estado y la herida se tiene que cerrar.

- Pero duele demasiado. – dijo ella agarrándolo del jersey. Las lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas, mojando el pelo que caía encima de la cama.

Estaba nerviosa, tensa. Y Damon no sabía qué hacer. Su pierna seguía sangrando. Se inclinó hacia Elena y le acarició el pelo.

- Tranquila…

Se levantó, recordando donde había dejado un pote de anestesia de recambio. No era fuerte pero haría que Elena solo sintiera pinchazos suaves. Cogió una jeringa y le mojó con alcohol un trozo de la pierna clave para que se le durmiera. Llenó parte de la jeringa con la anestesia y la clavó suavemente en el muslo de Elena. Apretó lentamente, haciendo que el líquido entrara en el cuerpo de ella. Elena respiró hondo. Damon volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Mejor? – dijo acariciándole la cara.

Elena asintió, intentando aguantarse las lágrimas. Damon no pudo más, no podía aguantar verla así… mal, nerviosa. Se sentía tan culpable por no haber estado allí cuando ese hijo de puta le disparó. Pudiera haber muerto. Se inclinó y besó sus labios. Elena abrió los ojos y se tensó aún más. Intentó apartar a Damon pero le quedaban tan pocas fuerzas que lo único que hizo fue dejar las manos quietas. Damon se separó al verla ya más tranquila. Ella no había contribuido en el beso, pero le daba igual. Había podido saborear su boca, y con eso le bastaba. Se puso como antes y prosiguió con los puntos del muslo de Elena, hasta cerrar completamente la herida.

El agua cayó por su cuerpo. La venda que cubría el trozo de muslo se había mojado, pero se secaría de nuevo. La sangre seca que se había pegado en su piel cayó, navegando por el desguace, hasta perderse con otros restos. Elena cogió el champú que había en la parte alta del mueble de la ducha. Un mal movimiento de su aún dolorida pierna, resbaló cayendo de culo en la bañera. Damon apareció con la misma cara de preocupación de antes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo intentando no mirar, pero era inevitable no fijarse en aquella mujer… desnuda, empapada y expuesta.

Elena se tapó los senos y cruzó las piernas.

- Nada, me resbalé. –

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Damon teniéndole una mano para ayudarla.

Ella asintió. La tomó y se puso en pie. Damon no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos hacia un fino vello que adornaba el deseable monte de Venus de Elena. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lujuria. Elena fijó sus ojos en los de él. Damon no tardó nada en quitarse los pantalones y las botas militares.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Elena sin quitar la mirada de la protuberante erección que ahora solo estaba cubierta por un bóxer de licra que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo compartir mi propia bañera contigo? – se metió y corrió la cortina para que las miradas estuvieran concentradas en ellos, y no en alguna parte fuera de la bañera. El agua caía y Elena aun estaba perpleja por lo que Damon estaba haciendo.

- Damon, por dios…

- Nada… - le alzó el mentón – y hazme el favor de corresponderme el beso esta vez.

Inclinó la cabeza y tomó sus labios con toda su boca, saboreándola al máximo. Elena esta vez introdujo su lengua en la boca de Damon.  
>Delicioso.<br>Se sintió húmeda, y no precisamente por el agua de la ducha. Entreabrió los ojos. Los músculos de los brazos de Damon se tensaban, marcando aún más. El agua los recorría, y a Elena se le antojó pasar la lengua por todo el magnífico cuerpo masculino. Damon se separó de sus labios, aun teniendo su saliva en su propia boca. Se agachó para quitarse los bóxers empapados. Pero no volvió a incorporarse. Elena pronto sintió como le abría las piernas.

- Y esta vez si me vas a dejar que te coma como dios manda. – Sonrió. Y a Elena le pareció la sonrisa más excitante que había visto – No pienso quitarme el caramelo de la boca. Y tú tampoco lo harás cuando sientas lo que yo, y solo yo, te haga sentir.

Damon le cogió los muslos con delicadeza y los puso en sus hombros. Estaba completamente excitada, y él estaba más duro que nunca. Maldijo para sus adentros… si Elena lo tocaba ahora mismo no tardaría nada en correrse. No pudo contener las ganas de saborear a Elena. Ella gimió al sentir la cálida lengua de Damon rozar una y otra vez su clítoris. Sus dientes, sus labios, toda su boca jugaban con ella. No pudo evitar agarrar los cabellos negros de Damon y acercarlo más. Quería que se lo diera todo, quería correrse en su boca, lo necesitaba.

- Oh dios mío… - gimió sintiendo como Damon metía dos de sus dedos en ella y los empezaba a sacar y a meter de nuevo… una y otra vez, acompañando los perfectos movimientos de la lengua. - ¡Damon!

Su cuerpo se convulsiono, arqueándose automáticamente. Damon se separó con gran parte de su humedad en su boca. La saboreó toda. Y al fin le murmuró, sin dejar de tocarla:

- Córrete para mí.

Y volvió a su tarea, desatando el gran orgasmo de Elena. Cerró los ojos, abrió la boca, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha. Intentaba agarrarse a algo, pero todo estaba mojado, incluido Damon. Y él no tenía compasión, la seguía torturando, más y más. Una mezcla entre el cielo y el infierno, hasta terminar, cayendo por un precipicio. Damon sintió como se descargaba en su boca, mientras el gran gemido de Elena era melodía para sus oídos. Tragó. Se separó de ella y la dejó, de nuevo, delicadamente en el suelo. Aun que tuvo que sujetarla para que no se cayera. Las piernas le temblaban. La besó de nuevo. Para que ella misma sintiera su propio elixir.  
>Damon ahora la agarró del trasero. Elena se vio obligada a entrelazar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Damon. Gimió de nuevo al sentir como el duro pene de él pulsaba contra su, ahora, sensible clítoris. Pero él necesitaba desahogarse, quería más… quería follarla. Lo había puesto duro como una piedra y no consentiría que lo dejase marchar así. Inclinó la cabeza para morder uno de esos tentadores pezones.<br>Elena gimió de nuevo extasiada. Se le endurecieron aun más en la dominable boca de Damon. Él no pudo aguantar más. Un ligero movimiento de caderas y metió gran parte de su potencia dentro del cuerpo de Elena. Maldijo de nuevo.

- Eres estrecha. – jadeó metiendo toda su longitud hacia las entrañas de Elena. – húmeda y caliente. Joder, me podría correr ahora mismo. – musitó en el oído de Elena. Ella se contrajo de placer al oír sus palabras y Damon jadeó al sentir como lo apretaba aún más. Era cierto, no podría aguantar mucho más…

La cogió de los muslos, y la penetró, intensamente. Ella gimió arqueando la espalda.  
>Damon la empezó a embestir, rápidamente. Sentía cada caricia que las paredes vaginales de Elena le daban a su pene. Y sentía… sentía la llegada del mayor orgasmo de su vida.<p>

Entonces despertó.

Temblaba, estaba completamente envuelto en sudor y con el pene completamente empalmado, casi se salía del bóxer. Ahora sí que se jodía en todo.  
>Solo un puñetero sueño… ¡toca cojones! ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Quería poseer a Elena en la vida real, y lo iba a conseguir. Fue hacia la habitación de Elena.<br>Sintió que ella caminaba, se había despertado también. Tocó en la puerta.

- Pasa. – dijo ella. Damon entró. Elena también estaba muy sudada y precisamente no hacía calor esa noche. Elena lo miró con ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo está tu muslo? – dijo Damon mirándola, extasiado aun por el sueño.

- Eh… bien. – dijo ella aun algo desconcertada.

Después de lo mojada que estaba por culpa de que Damon se metiera en sus sueños… no podía concentrarse en lo que le decía. Y la erección que guardaba él en sus bóxers, tampoco ayudaba mucho a que Elena se olvidara del mismo sueño -que había parecido del todo real- que acababan de tener, tan uno como otro.

- ¿Te ha sangrado más? – le preguntó él, acercándose a ella. Elena se sintió realmente incomoda. Acababa de tener el sueño más potente de su vida, y el hombre con el que había fantaseado se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

- No, no… tranquilo, está bien. – sonrió y puso las manos en frente. Obligando a Damon a cesar su paso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Oh, nada… acabo de tener una pesadilla y estoy algo agitada. – dijo mientras su sonrisa temblaba un poco. Damon sonrió. El también estaba agitado, pero no precisamente por una pesadilla…

- ¿Qué pesadilla? – Preguntó curioso, sentándose en el pie de cama – si me la cuentas quizás te sientas mejor.

Elena se ruborizó.

- Oh, no… es que es una tontería. – dijo ella pasándose los dedos de la mano por el pelo - ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí de repente? Nos odiamos, ¿recuerdas? – dijo irónicamente.

Damon se echó a reír.

- A veces los polos opuestos se atraen… - se levantó de nuevo – y a veces las personas que se odian se terminan amando.

- No te queda nada para que tú y yo nos amemos. – dijo riéndose.

- Yo no he dicho eso. – Replicó Damon saliendo al pasillo de nuevo – además, nunca se sabe. – volvió a reír, haciendo broma.

Aun que Elena se quedó pensativa. Cerró la puerta y dejó que su espalda resbalara por la liza madera. Se rió.

- _Que tontos. Parecemos niños pequeños. Damon nunca podría ser el hombre que busco. Damon nunca podría ser el hombre de mi vida_. – Se frotó los ojos y volvió a la cama, intentando coger el sueño de nuevo. Intentando llegar hasta el final de esa fantástica 'pesadilla'.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Alguien levantó la persiana bruscamente. La luz del sol le cayó directamente a los ojos.

- Oh… - murmuró Elena tapándose sus sensibles ojos con el cojín.

Eso se lo hacía su madre cuando tenía diez años. Pero ¿ahora? Ahora que estaba a punto de cumplir los veintidós no la molestaban de buena manera.  
>Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, apartó la almohada.<p>

- Buenos días. – dijo Damon con entonación. – date una rápida ducha y arréglate un poco el desayuno ya está hecho.

Elena lo miró interrogativa. ¿A qué venía tanto afecto por parte de ese hombre frio y arrogante?

- Hoy vendrás conmigo al pueblo. Necesitas ropa de tu tamaño. – dijo observando cómo su jersey aun cubría el pequeño cuerpo de Elena. – Si no quieres, tendrás que pasar con jerséis que te vayan entre siete y diez tallas grandes.

- Claro que quiero. – farfulló Elena destapándose y sentándose en la cama.  
>Damon observó las piernas perfectamente depiladas. Quería acercarse a ella, besárselas, lamerlas hasta que Elena se estremeciera murmurando su nombre. El simple pensamiento lo ponía más duro que una piedra. – Pero yo no tengo dinero… - se excusó Elena.<p>

- Te lo compro yo. – Dijo Damon dirigiéndose hacia a fuera.

- No puedo aceptar que me compres la ropa…

- Tómatelo como un regalo. Cuando esta misión termine ya no nos tendremos que ver más. Y al menos, un recuerdo de mi te quedará cada vez que abras el armario. – él se rió. Pero a Elena no le hacía gracia, ¿Por qué? Simplemente, porque al escuchar a Damon comentar el 'ya no nos tendremos que ver más', le puso la piel de gallina por angustia. ¿Y por que sentía eso? Aún no lo sabía. – Bueno ¿Qué? ¿Vas a arreglarte, o no?

La arrogancia volvió en el tono de voz de Damon. Ella se levantó mirándolo mal.

- Voy a ducharme… - dijo girando sobre sus talones descalzos y dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

- Date prisa. – dijo Damon dándole un cachetada en el culo y adelantándola hacia el baño.

Elena bufó, frustrada. Si, estaba claro que ahora si quería que esta misión terminara ya y olvidarse de Damon y toda esa para siempre.

Elena llevaba una sudadera de Damon. Le llegaba por las rodillas, pero le daba igual. Llevaba el único sostén y las únicas braguitas que tenía. Y no llevaba pantalón, ¿para qué? El pelo se lo había arreglado bastante bien, aun que sin espuma ni plancha era algo difícil. Ni maquillaje ni nada, en una casa donde solo vivían dos hombres, no había ni una gota de rímel. Damon la cogió de la mano. Elena sintió una punzada en el pecho.

- Es mejor así. No quiero que suceda algo de nuevo. – le miró la pierna, apenado. Elena sintió alegría al saber que Damon se preocupaba por ella.

Tiró un poco, haciéndola caminar por la calle principal donde había la mayoría de las tiendas. Entraron en una de tejanos. Pasaron a la gran sección femenina y Elena miró alrededor de ella. Damon cogió un par pantalones del estante de arriba. Unos azul oscuro, y otros mucho más claros.

- ¿Qué talla usas?

- La treinta y seis.

- Estás delgada.

- No digas tonterías.

- No las digo, Soy un hombre y te recuerdo que te vi perfectamente en paños menores y estas estupendamente.

Elena se ruborizó. Damon le alcanzó sus tallas de esos dos pantalones. Elena los desplegó y los observó. De cintura baja y ceñidos del muslo y pierna.

- Esto es demasiado para mí. No tengo suficiente…

- Pruébatelos. Estoy seguro de que te quedaran perfectos. – le cogió de los hombros y la metió dentro del probador.

Eso no la había molestado. Al contrario, sonrió.  
>Estoy comprando ropa para mí, con Damon. Se probó los pantalones más oscuros. Se miró al espejo. Parecía tener las piernas más largas y un mejor culo. Eran lo suficiente bajos para que fuera enseñando algo del bajo vientre. Corrió la cortina de nuevo. Damon la miró, sentado en el banco de enfrente, donde había otros hombres esperando, seguramente, a sus mujeres a que salieran y se decidieran de una puñetera vez.<p>

- ¿Ves? – Justin sonrió, mirándole las piernas – gírate.

Ella cumplió y se giró ligeramente. Damon centró sus ojos en el trasero de Elena.

- Mi madre… - suspiró – venga, perfectos…

Se levantó cogiendo los otros pantalones de dentro y se llevó a Elena hasta el mostrador.

- ¿Nos cobras, guapa? – le dijo Damon a la dependienta.

- Si, si… - ella se lo quedó embobada mirando. Elena la miró mal.

Primero de todo que se abroche otro botón de la camisa. Segundo, ¿tetas de silicona? Y al bobo de Damon se le cae la baba. Tercero… no hay tercero.

Sí que lo había…  
>Elena estaba celosa, y no quería admitirlo. Pero ¿por qué ver a Damon mirando a otra mujer la ponía verde?<p>

Entraron en una tienda de jerséis, blusas, camisones y lencería. Elena se quedó fascinada viendo todo aquello. Con lo que le gustaban las compras y Damon le hacia aquel favor… ya se había gastado más de doscientos dólares con los cuatro pares de pantalones y el par de zapatos.

- Esta tienda puede que sea mi favorita. – murmuró Damon con una gran sonrisa.

A Elena también le encantaba probarse lencería. Pero no en ese aspecto, si no porque le gustaban los conjuntos bonitos, de distintos colores, cómodos y sexys a la vez. Se probó un par de jerséis. Dos hombres que estaban en la sección de ropa interior masculina se quedaron mirando a Elena. Damon fijó su fría mirada en ellos. Elena seguía buscando algún otro jersey entre los distintos percheros.  
>Alzó la mirada y uno de ellos le giñó el ojo.<p>

- Vete a coquetear con otra. – dijo Damon cogiendo a Elena del brazo y llevándola a otra parte de la tienda.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – dijo Elena dejando el par de jerséis que se había probado en el banquillo de en frente los probadores.

- Por que se te comían con la mirada, nena.

- ¿Y? Creo que hasta ahora aun estoy soltera y libre puedo dejar que otros hombres me miren todo lo que quieren, incluso que coqueteen. ¿A caso tú no lo has hecho?

Damon agachó la mirada. Pronto se le pasó el enfado a Elena. Un conjunto del tanga rosa con los encajes negros y el sujetador a juego con los bordados del mismo color más oscuro le llamó la atención. Era completamente provocativo. Y completamente su estilo. Hacía meses que no compraba un conjunto así de sexy, y se había enamorado de aquel precisamente. Sintió impulsos de al menos probárselo.  
>Vio el precio. Se puso blanca de golpe. Damon se acercó y le susurró al oído.<p>

- Pruébatelo, si te gusta cómo te queda. – Que de eso estoy seguro – yo te lo pago.

Elena se giró. Se encontró con la cara de Damon a milímetros de la suya.

- No puedo dejar que me compres algo así, tan caro. – Negó con la cabeza – da igual, me compraré otro más normalito. – intentó ir hacia el otro estante, pero Damon la retuvo entre él.

- No, pruébatelo, enserio estaré encantado de comprarte algo así… - sonrió – me gusta que te guste la lencería tan erótica.

Elena se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿De verdad me lo permites? – no pudo evitar sonreír, mordiéndose el labio.  
>Eso agitó a Damon.<p>

- Si, de verdad. – Buscó entre los percheros – adivino que tu talla es una 95 copa C.

Elena entreabrió la boca.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por que tus pechos me fascinan. Son perfectos para mí. – y ahora sí que se le subieron verdaderamente los colores. Nunca había estado tan roja.

Damon sacó un conjunto igual que el del maniquí pero con la talla de Elena.

- Toma. - Elena lo fue a coger – Ah, ah…

- ¿Qué? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Te dije que estaría encantado de comprártelo si te gustaba.

Elena asintió.

- Pero con una condición. – y las condiciones de Damon le daban miedo – que cuando volvamos a casa me enseñes lo bien que te queda este precioso conjunto – sonrió, pícaramente.

Elena se quedó pensativa. Fue a oponerse pero Damon se le adelantó.

- ¿Qué pasa? No pierdes nada, ya te vi en ropa interior. – Sonrió – sales ganando.

Elena lo miró. Tenía razón. Al final terminó cogiendo el conjunto.

- Solo unos segundos.

- Solo unos segundos – repitió Damon – con eso me basta.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se metió en el probador. Poco después salió con una sonrisa en los labios. Damon también sonrió.

- Vamos a pasarlo por caja.

Elena llevó las cosas hasta la caja y un dependiente los cobró. Poco después y con seis bolsas en las manos se volvieron a subir al yate de nuevo hacía la playa de Damon, el manejaba el motor.

- Aun no entiendo porque estás haciendo todo esto. – dijo Elena mirando todas las bolsas. Volvía a sentirle mal.

- Quieres dejar ya las preguntas. Si lo he hecho es porque quiero, ya no quiero que te pasees por casa con una vieja sudadera mía.

- Mmhh… ¿no te gusta cómo me queda? – dijo Elena riendo.

Damon sonrió y la miró. Ahora que iba mejor, con un jersey ceñido, aquellos tejanos y aquellas botas altas de tacón.

- Me gustas con cualquier cosa que te pongas. – Damon se dio cuenta de su fallo. No le había contestado la pregunta, si no que le había dado información innecesaria. Por primera vez Elena vio como las mejillas de Damon se teñían de un rosado adorable. Quiso besarlas… – quiero decir que sí, que me gusta cómo te queda… pero estas mucho mejor así…

El yate paró en el pequeño puerto de la playa de Damon. Él bajó y llevó las bolsas hasta la casa. Luego volvió y cogiendo a Elena de la cintura la bajó del yate. Pero una casual piedra que estaba escondida entre la arena de la cala hizo que Damon tropezara haciendo que Elena lo siguiera. Por primera vez, ambos sintieron la presión de estar un cuerpo encima de lo otro. Damon había vivido mucho, pero aquello lo superaba. Le gustaba el calor del cuerpo de Elena y si era la mitad de bueno que en su puñetero sueño semi pornográfico, se conformaba.  
>Elena sentía la dureza de los músculos de Damon. Se acordó del delicioso beso que le dio ayer en la tarde cuando le habían disparado en la pierna. Se incorporó para salir de encima de él. La sonrisa le tembló.<p>

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Damon.

- Si… perfectamente. – sonrió y atrapó la pequeña mano de Elena. – Disculpa mi torpeza.

Antes de que Elena pudiera decir nada tiró de ella nuevamente, esta vez, haciendo que Elena cayera a horcajadas sobre él. Ahuecó su cabeza con las manos y la besó. Quería, necesitaba, sentir los labios de ella nuevamente. Metió su lengua, devorándole la boca. Elena gimió, aún así aceptándolo. Pasó sus dedos por entre los cabellos de Damon y se movió encima de él. Damon pensó que moriría en ese mismo instante si ella volvía a hacer ese movimiento de invitación hacia sus caderas. La cargó hasta a dentro de la casa. ¿Stefan? ¿Dónde estaba Stefan? No importaba, porque Damon no pararía por nada. ¿Por qué deseaba a Elena mucho más que a cualquier otra mujer que hubiera tenido o visto? La tumbó en el sofá y acarició sus muslos por encima del nuevo pantalón. ¿Caricias? Parecía que Damon no hubiera tocado un cuerpo femenino en toda su vida. Necesitaba a Elena, necesitaba poseer su cuerpo de todas las maneras posibles. La deseaba desde que Alaric le enseñó esa puñetera foto. Elena sintió como el pene de Damon se clavaba en su muslo. Arqueó la espalda, acariciando el pecho de Damon con los suyos.

- Nena harás que estalle… - le susurró colocando su pelo detrás de la oreja – Dios, me encantas… - sonrió y le besó la comisura de los labios. - ¿No tenías algo que enseñarme?

Elena sonrió. Damon era tan oportuno… Se escabulló de debajo de él y fue a buscar la bolsa. Damon la observó desaparecer en el lavabo. Observó su erección y eso solo era una pequeña muestra de lo que Elena producía en él.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Pronto Elena apareció delante de Damon. Iba con su albornoz. Damon tubo un escalofrío al pensar que mañana después de ducharse también se pondría aquel albornoz. Hacia un milenio que no tenía un escalofrío. Cada vez le sorprendía más lo que Elena provocaba en él. La observó serio. ¿A que esperaba? Aun que ya había visto gran parte de ella, se moría de ganas de verla con aquella lencería.  
>Elena tiró del cinturón y dejó caer el albornoz. Damon tragó saliva. Ese jodido sujetador y esa jodida tanga le quedaban mejor de lo que había podido imaginar.<p>

- Gí…gírate. – le dijo, sin poder articular casi nada.

Ella se colocó bien el pelo haciéndose de rogar y se giró. Eso aun excitó más a Damon.  
>Se levantó, observando su espalda, las curvas de su cintura, el perfecto trasero desnudo solo adornado por ese pequeño hilo que se escondía por un sitio completamente envidiable. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la apretó contra él. Elena apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Damon. Damon besó su cuello, totalmente expuesto para él. Acarició con su mano el vientre de Elena, hasta subir hasta uno de sus pechos.<br>Esto está mal… Damon es el diablo en persona…  
>Se arqueó al sentir como los dedos de Damon acariciaban uno de los pezones. Gimió.<p>

- Eso es… siente lo que te doy… - como esto sea otro jodido sueño no voy a poder aguantar otro despertar de ese modo. Pero tanto Damon como Elena sabían que eso era totalmente real.

Damon se separó un poco.

- Joder, que calor hace aquí. – se quitó la camiseta y pronto volvió a ponerse, ahora, en frente de Elena. La besó de nuevo como antes y la tumbó en el sofá. – No sabes lo duro que me tienes, Elena... – bajó su mano hasta el mojado tanga y la metió dentro.

Elena se tensó.

- No, cariño… - acarició sus labios con el pulgar – relájate… te va a gustar…

Y eso lo dijo mientras empezaba a tocar el punto más sensible y placentero que Elena tenía.  
>Elena arqueó su cuerpo ante Damon al sentir la primera fricción que hizo. Y eso que aun había ropa entre medio. Poca, pero la había.<br>Deseo saber cómo se siente a carne viva.  
>Damon apartó las copas del sujetador. Elena tenía vergüenza. Era la primera vez que se exponía con tan poca ropa delante de un hombre. Y Damon en tan solo cinco días la tenía maullando como una gata en celo. Deseosa, llena de lujuria… destrozando los tabúes. ¿Tabúes? Eso era lo que iba a pasar entre ellos, no tenía que pasar.<br>Pero… oh dios mío.  
>La lengua de Damon empezó a acariciar sus endurecidos pezones, sus dientes los tensaban aun más y la suavidad de sus labios era como el más caro de los camisones de seda. Sintió como Damon apartaba el hilo del tanga, como lo hacía a un lado y pasaba un dedo por el punto más prohibido del cuerpo de Elena. Damon fue el que gimió ahora.<br>Sentirla tan mojada, sentir su suave carne que resbala en mis manos, sentir como se estremece. Esto es lo más excitante que he vivido nunca, ostia. Quiero oír como grita mi nombre hasta caer rendida en el mayor orgasmo de su vida.

- Damon… - murmuró ella, ahora con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Shh… - dijo inclinándose en su cuello de nuevo – no sabes lo hermosa que te ves, Elena... – dijo su nombre con tanta sensualidad en su tono de voz que se le puso la piel de gallina – te voy a dar placer… mucho… - le mordió el cuello – así que relájate y disfruta…

En ese preciso instante Damon introdujo un dedo en el interior de Elena. Le dolió un poco, pero no le dio importancia. Ella volvió a sentir un gemido de Damon y como su pene se clavaba en su muslo, mientras la tocaba. La mano de Damon empezó a moverse, adentro, a fuera, en círculos… tan hábil que Elena sintió que no aguantaría mucho. Un segundo dedo fue a parar en el interior de su vagina. Gimió. Damon se relamió los labios, como si pudiera saborear los jadeos de Elena. Adoraba verla con esa expresión de 'quiero más, y solo tú puedes dármelo'.  
><em>Y solo yo puedo dártelo, nena… y no dudes en que lo voy a hacer<em>.

- Dios mío… - gimió – es demasiado bueno…

Damon se dio cuenta de que sin querer había aumentado la velocidad de los movimientos de su mano. Y Elena sentía tanto placer que empezó a contraerse. Ahora Damon si pensó que moriría. Sentía las paredes de la vagina de Elena apretar sus dedos.  
>Como deberá sentirse cuando me meta ahí dentro será el infierno en directo. Los pantalones de Damon parecía que se iban a romper. No podía más… si Elena se corría, el también lo haría, sin que ella lo hubiera tocado, siquiera.<p>

Dejó de tocar a Elena. Ella hizo una mueca en señal de desacuerdo. Damon se rió.

- Tranquila, tengo mucho más para ti… - dijo como el ronroneo de un gato.

Dios… que hombre. Observó a Damon, estaba de rodillas, delante de ella… sin camisa… y se estaba desabrochando el pantalón. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Se estaba desabrochando el pantalón! Esto había ido demasiado lejos. Pero antes de que Elena pudiera decir nada, Damon ya se los había quitado. Y no llevaba bóxers. Elena entreabrió la boca.

- Cierra esa boquita, que soy capaz de cometer una locura con lo duro que me tienes… - se inclinó y la beso, tan desesperadamente que hasta él se quedó sin aliento.

Elena tenía el punto de vista de que Damon era un hombre frió, sádico. Pero ahora, le parecía todo lo contrario. Era cariñoso, había buscado su placer y su cuerpo emanaba un calor sorprendente pero para sorprendente lo que tenía algo más abajo del ombligo. Que no hubiera hecho el amor con ninguno de sus ex novios, no significaba que no supiera cómo era la anatomía del sexo opuesto y mucho menos que no hubiera llegado a masturbar a alguno de ellos. Pero nunca había llegado a ver… semejante cosa. ¿Y Damon tenía la intención de meter eso dentro de ella? ¡Ja!... la tenía caliente, si… pero no lo dejaría… no.

Dios ¿Qué me hace esta mujer?  
>Damon la observó, de nuevo, desnuda, en el sofá de su propia casa. Ella lo miraba, de arriba abajo… y las simples miradas de inocencia lo provocaban muchísimo. ¿Qué es lo que le atraía tantísimo de Elena? Parecía un jodido desesperado por follar…<p>

Ella era atractiva, mucho, pero no había para tanto ¿o sí?... Quería – necesitaba – poseerla ya y nunca había rogado por follar el cuerpo de una mujer, pero por hacerlo con ella, estaría más que dispuesto. Meterle los dedos había sido fantástico… imaginar cómo sería cuando metiera su duro pene…

Damon separó las piernas de Elena. Ella lo miró sería. El calentón se le había bajado al cero. Bueno, ver a Damon así, a ese dios griego, más caliente que la propia lava era una tentación demasiado grande que la excitaba de sobremanera. Pero no quería… no. No había perdido la virginidad con hombres con los que había estado durante años, ¿y la perdería con un hombre al que conocía a penas hacía cinco días? Ni hablar. Que Damon siguiera soñando…

- ¿Qué te pasa? – gruñó Damon, ya con las pupilas dilatadas del deseo.

Elena se levantó y Damon observó maravillado su trasero desnudo. Se sentía culpable, al menos el cincuenta por ciento, si ella no quería acostarse con Damon, ya ni siquiera tendría que haber aceptado el trato de Damon. No, cincuenta por ciento culpable no, totalmente culpable. Damon era un hombre como todos. Y quería mojar, y mojar, y mojar… Estaba comprobado que más de la mitad del cerebro masculino solo piensa en sexo. Así que no estaba nada dispuesta a perder su pureza con aquel – sexy, afrodisíaco y guapísimo – agente de no sé qué agencia secreta. Daba igual lo bueno que estuviera, y lo mucho que la haría disfrutar, ella se reservaba para el hombre de su vida, y Damon, no era ni mucho menos el hombre de su vida. – aun que si de sus sueños, literalmente. –

Se enrolló el albornoz en el cuerpo. Damon estaba alucinando.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó ahora.

- No quiero hacer el amor contigo. – le dijo seria.


	12. Chapter 11

Damon se echó a reír.

- Cariño, te mueres de ganas por que te eche un buen polvo.

Si, lo hacía. Pero era lo que había… y no iba a caer. Había aprendido a vivir esquivando el chocolate y las bollerías para mantener una dieta. También aprendería a vivir unas semanas esquivando a Damon.

Elena alzó la barbilla y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Damon se colocó sus pantalones a toda prisa, aun que le costó abrochárselos. La detuvo cogiéndola por el hombro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No lo dirás en serio? No puedes dejarme así.

Elena centró su mirada en el paquete de Damon. La verdad es que le hubiera gustado aliviarlo… No dijo nada, solo volvió la vista a sus ojos de nuevo.

- Venga, Elena, estas de broma.

- No, no lo estoy. – Se giró y siguió andando – esto… no tendría que haber sucedido, ni de un buen principio tendría que haberme mostrado en ropa interior delante de ti.

Damon bufó.

- Serás calientapollas, ¿haces esto con todos o qué? - Elena se giró arqueando las cejas.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Nada, déjalo. – Damon se giró para recoger su jersey.

- ¿Yo una calientapollas? – dijo Elena siguiéndolo ahora ella. – Eres un completo idiota. Estás tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres caigan rendidas a tus pies, que, que una te rechace te jode más que nada.

Damon abrió los ojos, mirándola.

- Oh, aparte de calientapollas eres una lagarta ida de la lengua. – arqueo la boca, en lo que a Elena le pareció una irónica sonrisa.

Ella no pudo contenerse más. Puede que fuera inocente en según qué aspectos, pero no dejaba que le pisaran de esa forma su orgullo y mucho menos que la insultase semejante tipo.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Te has visto? Por favor, a parte de una perfecta farmacia llena de asteroides, te he considerado como un putón que las veinticuatro horas se las pasa follando.

- ¿Asteroides? Nena, mi cuerpo es más natural que cualquier cosa… - se acarició el torso – se que te parecerá extraño que esté tan bueno, pero es así. – Le guiño un ojo – Y bueno, me da igual lo que tu creas. Al menos, si me las paso follando, hago disfrutar a la mujer, y lo que es más importante, la llevo hasta EL FINAL. – le dio énfasis a estas últimas palabras. A Elena le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.  
>Si ella era orgullosa, Damon la superaba.<p>

- Creído.

- Zorra.

Parecía que aquello no iba a terminar. Pero Elena estaba claro que no iba a dejarlo allí.

- Bueno, una zorra que por lo visto te pone como una moto ¿no? Y por si fuera poco, la primera en dejarte con las ganas. Pues vete acostumbrando por qué no tendrás la virtud de meterte en la cama conmigo.

- Tampoco lo necesito.

- ¿Ah no? - Elena le acarició la entrepierna, tan sensualmente que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Damon no pudo evitar gemir - ¿y esto qué es?

- Oye, no te eleves tanto, tengo a una cola de mujeres que se pelearían por una buena cardada conmigo.

Elena se rió a carcajadas.

- ¿Tanto te crees? – Le espetó – Pues venga, ve haciendo que entren, me da igual. A ver si encuentras a alguna que te sacie.

Se giró y se metió en su habitación, dejando a Damon con la palabra en la boca. Él bufo de nuevo. La última caricia de Elena no había ayudado nada. La hubiera cogido en ese mismo instante, le hubiera arrancado el albornoz y se la hubiera metido hasta el fondo… hasta que se corriera, gritando su nombre, queriendo más. Lo había puesto muchísimo enfadada. Aun que pareciera extraño, Damon había pensado que era un encanto cuando Elena discutía. Sonrió poniéndose el jersey.  
>¿Qué no conseguiré meterme en la cama con ella? Eso ya lo veremos.<p>

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele. En ese preciso instante, llamaron a la puerta.

********

Elena estuvo pensativa. Creyó que se había pasado con Damon. Ella lo había provocado, había dejado que la masturbara y luego ella no había hecho nada para calmar a Damon. Al contrario, había dado pie a una estúpida discusión. Damon hacía mucho por ella, la estaba protegiendo, le había comprado lo necesario hasta caprichos que ni ella misma se podría permitir. Debía disculparse. Tragarse su propio orgullo, le costaría lo suyo. Pero sentirse mal por aquel hombre, era mucho peor.

********

Andy entró en la casa de Damon. Unas botas de charol, de tacón de aguja que cubrían hasta medio muslo. Una minifalda del mismo color y del mismo tacto: a plástico. Que se le pegaba en la carne del culo. Y un top, también negro. Dejaba ver el ombligo. El pelo rubio le caía hasta por encima del pecho, rizado. Los ojos profundamente negros se clavaron en Damon, mientras se sentaba en una silla. Tan natural, tan tranquila. Tan cabrona. ¿Por qué se había presentado así, tan simple? Si Damon ya sabía que ella lo quería matar.

Elena salió, aun enrollada en un albornoz. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta que daba al salón. ¿Una mujer? Oh, Damon no ha tardado en buscarse una… ¿una puta? Eso parecía. Se los quedó mirando. Ahora sí que no estaba dispuesta a disculparse… Damon era un ninfómano o algo por el estilo. No había pasado ni quince minutos en que ella se situaba debajo de ese –fornido y excitante – cuerpo y ya estaba con otra mujer en casa.  
>¿Pero qué digo? Damon y yo no somos nada, él puede hacer lo que le dé la gana…<p>

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Damon sentándose frente suyo.

- Vaya recibimiento, chico… - sonrió ella, cruzando las piernas – Me esperaba al menos un "Hola cariño".

- No te mereces tal bienvenida. – Damon arqueo la boca. – Alaric habló con mi amigo.

- Mmh… ¿Klaus? Como me pone ese espía no olvidare la noche que pasé con él, al igual a la que pasé contigo. Y porque Matt está casado con esa estúpida de la oficina si no estoy segura…

- Deja ya a mis amigos, zo…

- Ah, ah… - Andy negó con la cabeza – no te atrevas a insultarme. No serías al primero al que le corto los huevos por llamarme zorra.  
>Damon se aclaró la garganta.<p>

- Yo no soy tan vulnerable como los otros hombres a los que has matado. – Fue a buscar una cerveza y le dio un largo trago. Andy se rió – No te rías. Además, a lo que íbamos, basta ya de hacerte la mosquita muerta, Andy. Alaric le dijo a Klaus que eres una infiltrada de la mafia rusa.

- ¿Mosquita muerta? – se burló ella – Si, no niego que soy de la mafia de Elijah. ¿Pero sabes por qué?

- Si, lo sé. Pero yo no tuve la culpa de la muerte de Katherine.

- Mi hermana no merecía morir.

- Lo sé. Pero yo no la maté.

- Que tú no la mataras no quiere decir que no tuvieras nada que ver. Porque fue gracias a ti que ahora ella, su cadáver, se encuentra quien sabe dónde, ya desintegrado.

A Elena le dieron ganas de vomitar. Vale, esa tía no era una prostituta de Damon era otra payasa de este rollo de la mafia y los espías. ¿Pero quién era esa Katherine? Los ojos de Damon interpretaban tristeza, y a ella le sorprendió verlo mal. Damon casi nunca expresaba sus sentimientos.

- Yo la amaba, no le hubiera hecho daño.

¿Damon? ¿Amar? Sin saber por qué, a Elena le subió un calor muy incomodo por el cuerpo. Le entró dolor de cabeza.

- ¡No mientas! – Dijo Andy perdiendo el control, con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡Tu no amabas a mi hermana! Solo te la quisiste tirar, como a todas. Luego descubriste que ella no era una víctima y fue cuando quisiste quitarla de tu camino.

- ¡No fue así! – Damon dio un puñetazo en la mesa que sobresaltó a las dos mujeres. Los ojos de Damon se llenaron de furia - ¡Yo amaba a Katherine! ¡Alaric y sus policías la mataron! Yo no tuve nada que ver…

- Ella te quería. – Dijo Andy– la decepcionaste.

- ¡Joder, Andy! – Damon se paso la mano por el pelo. ¿Está a punto de llorar? – Basta ya. Hace dos años que pasó, y fue doloroso para los dos ¿vale? Yo… yo no sabía que tú eras su hermana. Y de nuevo, yo no la maté.

Andy negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos negros se inundaron en lágrimas. Sacó su Glock 28 y la cargó.

- ¿Preciosa, eh? – Dijo acariciando la pistola – perfecta para una mujer.

Se la acercó a la cabeza.

- Andy, no hagas ninguna locura. – Damon se acercó y le cogió la mano. Ella forzó.

- Déjame. Ya no quiero seguir así. Mi hermana ya no está, mis padres están muertos. No me queda nada.

Si algo sabía Elena era de psicología. Además de ser fisioterapeuta, se había sacado la carrera social.

- No… - murmuró. Ahora los dos prestaron atención a la mujer envuelta en un albornoz. Con una mirada triste. – siempre hay algún motivo por el que seguir viviendo.

- Elena, haz el favor de meterte dentro de tu habitación. – dijo Damon, ordenando.

- Déjame, se lo que hago.

Andy la miró, asombrada. Esos ojos húmedos y negros se clavaron en la chica morena que se acercó a ella. Le acarició la mano.

- Se por todo lo que has pasado, yo he vivido y he tratado con situaciones semejantes. - Elena le dedicó una sonrisa. – Baja el arma… no hagas tonterías de las que luego puedes arrepentirte aún más.

Andy no entró en razón. Preparó el gatillo. Damon intentó quitarle la Glock 28, pero solo consiguió que apretara el gatillo y que una lámpara cercana petara en mil pedazos.

- ¿Quién eres? – Murmuró la morena - ¿otra muñeca de Damon? Luego dicen que fue Elijah el loco que coleccionaba mujeres. Pero Damon las enamora, las hace sufrir. – le lanzó una mirada fulminante a él.

- No, no te equivoques… - la intentó calmar Elena - no conozco suficiente a Damon como para juzgar, pero sé que él no haría tal cosa.

- Cariño, temo que pases lo mismo que mi hermana… ¿eres la del caso de Mikealson, cierto? – Suspiró preparando la pistola de nuevo. Golpeó a Damon y giró sobre ellos, poniéndole un brazo en el cuello. Apretó la pistola contra la cabeza de él. – Damon se tira todo ser que respire. Luego las deja destrozadas. Ya me darás las gracias en otra vida. Antes de irme, voy a vengarme… - Apretó el gatillo, apunto de atravesar el cráneo de Damon con la bala de la Glock 28.

- ¡No! - Elena se puso tensa. – Andy, no lo mates, por favor.

Elena sintió como debajo de la mesa había algo pegado con cinta aislante. No se demoró en quitarlo. Perfecto. Una calibre 45. No sabía manejar armas pero aquella estaba cargada y preparada. Se la escondió bajo el albornoz. Se levantó y se puso al lado de Andy. No pudo evitar llorar de los nervios. Si pasaba algo, si le pasaba algo a Damon, le cogería un ataque de corazón. En esos 5 días habían pasado más cosas que en todos sus veintidós años de vida.

- Por favor… - Andy la miró.

- Debo hacerlo.

- Lo que debes hacer… - dijo Elena aun con su tono pausado - ¡es meterte en un loquero! – sacó la pistola y apretó el gatillo, sin pensárselo, disparó a Andy.

El brazo que rodeaba el cuello de Damon se aflojó. Y el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer cayó pesado al suelo. 


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

A Elena le temblaron las piernas. Cayó de rodillas. Dejó resbalar la pistola por su mano, hasta el parqué del suelo. Damon la miró, sorprendido. Luego miró a Andy. Le tomó el pulso, que cada vez iba a menos. Estaba muerta.

- Dios mío… - Elena empezó a llorar. – he matado a una mujer…

La voz le temblaba y la respiración se le empezó a entrecortar. A Damon parecía que ese estado no le sorprendía. Él había matado demasiado. Y parecía que, para Elena era la primera vez. Damon se arrodilló a su lado.

- Shh… tranquila… - le frotó los brazos y la abrazó. – lo tenía merecido.

- ¿Porqué... no te... soltaste de... su... brazo? ¡Era una mujer! Eres más fuerte… - dijo sollozando. Casi no se le entendía, pero Damon sacó conclusiones de sus palabras sueltas.

- No sabes lo entrenada que estaba Andy. Además, estaba desarmado, si me libraba de su brazo, me dispararía igualmente. - Elena lo abrazó fuerte.

- Nunca más… - murmuró contra su hombro.

- ¿Nunca más qué? – dijo besándole la frente.

- Nunca más me des ese susto… - le cogió la mano y se la puso sobre un pecho. El corazón le iba a mil. Después de unas décimas de segundo más tarde, Damon se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tocando. Y no tardó en reaccionar.

Su respiración se agitó. Aún en una situación así, a Damon hubiera gustado tranquilizar a Elena a base de caricias, besos y mucho más. Sintió como el pezón se le erectaba entre sus dedos. Elena se apartó. Aun con la respiración más parada.  
>Tenía las mejillas húmedas, los ojos marrones inundados en una capa de lágrimas y a pesar de ello, un precioso rubor le cubría la cara.<p>

- Damon… - murmuró. Quería levantarse pero sus piernas aún no le respondían. Él la miró apenado.

- No te creas nada de lo que Andy ha dicho.

- No lo he hecho… yo no pienso eso de ti.

El corazón de Damon se aceleró. ¿Por qué siento esto? Elena no era una de esas chicas malas Elena no era una cualquiera. Elena era dulce. Pero… ¿y si volvía a suceder lo de Katherine? Estaba claro que ella no pertenecía a una mafia rusa.  
>Pero… ¿y si se volvía a enamorar? No… no, joder. Damon Salvatore nunca había estado enamorado. Nunca. Y Nunca lo estaría. Katherine solo había profundizado algo más. Unos cuantos te amo sin sentido, que no significaban nada, ni para él, ni para ella. Miró a Elena. No se parecía nada a Katherine… ella era diferente. Era… Especial.<p>

Después de tres manzanillas, Elena se sentó al lado de Damon, a ver un poco la televisión. Stefan había vuelto hacia una hora se había quedado en el pueblo y no había vuelto hasta las once. Él se ocupó del cuerpo de Andy, después de contarle todo lo que había sucedido. Damon y Elena volvían a estar solos. Ella ahora más calmada.  
>Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.<p>

- ¿Te importa? – murmuró, mirándolo.

- Claro que no. – sonrió.

Damon sonreía poco. Ella ya había dicho que no demostraba mucho sus sentimientos. Pero cuando lo hacía sinceramente, era guapísimo. Ella suspiró profundamente.

- Espero que esto no te traume de por vida.

- Eso espero yo también. - Elena sonrió – supongo que cuando vuelva a mi vida, ya me olvidare de todo.

A Damon se le congeló el corazón. Cuando vuelva a su vida se olvidará de todo. Incluso de mí. Esas semanas que tenían que compartir al fin y al cabo no significarían nada. Cuando Elena estuviera fuera de peligro, fuera del alcance de los secuaces de Mikealson, ella podría volver a su casa. ¿Por qué coño me siento mal?

Elena se despertó. Las luces estaban apagadas. Estaba al lado de Damon, y él dormía. Se separó un poco y lo observó. Solo la luz del televisor iluminaba para poder ver. Las facciones de su cara estaban relajadas. Su respiración era pausada y de su boca se escapaba algún que otro suave ronquido. El pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente. Elena recapacitó. ¿Cómo había llegado a conocer un hombre tan guapo? Por que la habían secuestrado, porque unos tíos la perseguían para matarla solo porque Elijah le había ido detrás todo este tiempo y se la había llevado a su casa porque él estaba obsesionado con ella. Y ahora se encontraba allí… en un lugar al que no pertenecía. No, no pertenecía… Se levantó lentamente sin despertar a Damon. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y se puso una ropa que el mismo Damon le había comprado ayer por la mañana. Se miró en el espejo. Los vaqueros apretados que Damon le había hecho comprar le hacían un culo grande. ¿Por qué se los había quedado?

Solo porque a él le gustaban. ¿Por qué tenía tan en cuenta la opinión de Damon?… Si él ni siquiera es nada mío. Se puso las botas y un jersey suelto que enseñaba un hombro. La verdad es que no era ropa apropiada para una huida, pero no había nada más.

Encendió una lámpara, iluminaba poco, pero lo suficiente como para ver el llavero. Vio las llaves de un Jeep. Ese coche le iría de puta madre para conducir hasta la ciudad. Las cogió. Lo siento, Damon. No echará de menos tal coche tampoco me he llevado el Lamborghini. Salió del precioso chalet de Damon sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hacia el apartamento donde estaba el Jeep, junto con un 4x4.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta del coche, alguien la cogió por el cuello y apretó algo contra su cabeza.

Se le heló hasta la última gota de sangre.

- Como te muevas te vuelo la cabeza, hermosura. – dijo el hombre.

Tenía un cuerpo fuerte. Elena lo pudo ver reflectado en el vidrio del 4x4. Llevaba un pasamontañas e iba con un traje de licra negro. ¿Por qué todos los putos espías tenían que estar tan buenos? Pudo ver la penetrante mirada de ese supuesto secuaz de Mikealson. Sintió como aquel hombre le metía mano.

- Eh, ¿Qué haces?

- Cállate, si no veras tu vida pasar en unos pocos segundos. – el asesino se apartó algo el pasamontañas y rozó el cuello de Elena con los labios, mientras que ella sentía su fuerte brazo apretarle los pechos. No pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió que le apretaba uno de los pechos. Metió la mano dentro del jersey, cuando Elena sintió el suave tacto de los guantes negros sobre su pezón excitado, no pudo más.

Le dio una patada en la espinilla. Para algo me habrán servir las clases de autodefensa. Y seguido un rodillazo en sus cataplines. El hombre gimió.

- Joder, Elena. – esta voz si la reconoció, mientras él se retorcía de dolor.  
>Elena le quitó el pasamontañas.<p>

- ¿Estás loco o qué? – Dijo histérica - ¿Es que quieres matarme de un susto? De veras pensé que querían matarme.

- Es que quieran matarte. – Dijo Damon – por eso quise darte un susto… ¿Por qué quieres escaparte?

- ¿Por qué me has tocado? – dijo Elena casi sin aliento. Estaba excitada… Damon era único tocándola, debería haber sabido que era él.

- Te pregunté yo primero – dijo Damon serio. La miró – vas demasiado provocativa, de veras, si yo hubiera sido un secuaz de Mikealson te hubiera follado sin piedad. – se relamió, riéndose.

- Ja-ja… como ayudan tus comentarios. – dijo Elena, sarcástica. – es que… es que siento que molesto. – Dijo mirando hacia el suelo – este no es mi sitio.

Damon la miró preocupado.

- ¿Y crees que muerta, sería mejor?

Elena negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces deja que te proteja. – Damon le dedicó una sonrisa tierna – Vivo para esto, no eres una molestia, de veras. – le acarició la mejilla.

Elena sintió que esa caricia significaba algo más. Ya no era todo picante. Ese tono, era tierno, cariñoso quizás… ¿con amor? Oh, no por dios… Damon no hacía nada por amor… ¿O sí?. Ella sonrió. Volvió a mirar a Damon. Estaba tan sexy con ese traje de licra, negro, arrapado.

- ¿Te duele? – dijo mirando el paquete de Damon.

- Claro. – Dijo él ofendido - ¿Dónde has aprendido a dar tales patadas?

- Clases de defensa.

- Quizás sí que no tendré que ocuparme de ti.

Elena negó con la cabeza. Casi por primera vez estaba hablando con Damon tan normal. Sonrió. Y no pensó con la cabeza, para entonces. Pensó con el corazón.

- Te necesito. – Sonrió, los ojos le brillaron – Protégeme. 

**AVISO!**

**Gracias por todas las reviews de los anteriores capítulos!**  
><strong>Ahora el aviso: Mañana me iré de viaje por las vacaciones y no se si podre actualizar tan seguido, seguiré escribiendo y es posible que actualice después del 10 de enero, si no es que antes. Espero que entiendan y otra vez muchísimas gracias :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Entraron de nuevo al chalet de Damon. Él se quitó el jersey de laicra, dejando ver sus músculos, tensados.

- Son las tres de la mañana, deberíamos estar durmiendo. – Dijo Damon fastidiado – como te vuelvas a intentar escaparte, te tendré que castigar – dijo con un tono más pícaro.

Elena arqueó las cejas preparándose un vaso de leche caliente porque había perdido el sueño. Lo miró descarada, Aun que no estuviera excitado, los pantalones de laicra negro se apegaban a los fuertes muslos de Damon, a los ejercitados gemelos y a su potente masculinidad.

- ¿Castigarme? ¿Tu a mi? – Dijo ella riéndose – Te queda bien ese traje negro. – murmuró sonriente. Damon le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Te pone. – le masculló sin ningún escrúpulo.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Lo digo yo. – Damon se sentó en el sofá.

Elena cogió el vaso de leche de dentro del microondas. No quiso seguir discutiendo.

- Auch. – se quemó y dejó el vaso en la encimera. Fue a sentarse al lado de Damon a mirar de nuevo el televisor hasta que se enfriara un poco, pero él la cogió y la hizo sentarse a horcajadas encima de él.

Le dio un rápido beso a la boca.

- A mí sí me pone está Elena enfadada.

- Estás muy necesitado ¿Verdad? – masculló alzando las cejas. Intentó levantarse pero Damon la apretó más hacia a él.

- ¿Qué fue lo de antes?

- ¿El qué?

- Que te fueses de esa manera. – La miró a los ojos – no me digas que no quieres que te folle, cuando escuché que anteayer te masturbabas después de que intentara saborear tu dulce co…

- ¿Puedes ser algo más fino? – dijo Elena más sonrojada que nunca.

- Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas.

Elena bufó. Ese hombre la sacaba de quicio.

- ¿Entonces? – reprendió Damon.

- Digamos que mis anteriores experiencias no fueron muy buenas. – mintió y fue sincera a la vez.

- Pero conmigo sería distinto.

- ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

- Probándolo.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de acostarte conmigo? – Puso los ojos en blanco – Ahora, va en serio Damon, eres un hombre que podría conseguir a cualquier mujer… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué te rechazo y eso te pica?

- No. Por el simple hecho de que eres especial.

Damon tumbó a Elena en la cama de la habitación de invitados donde se había instalado ella. La besó con tanta fuerza que se quedó hasta sin aliento, hambriento, parecía hasta desesperado. Deseaba tanto a Elena... Si, era especial… diferente. No una cualquiera. Tenía su dulzura, su inocencia, discutía con él. Su carácter lo volvía loco y su manera de ser le encantaba, por no decir otra cosa.  
>Elena arqueó el cuerpo, topando con el abdomen de Damon. Error… eso era una invitación.<p>

- Si no quieres que te penetre, al menos vayamos paso a paso. – Le murmuró en el oído – solo pude probarte en un escaso minuto, ahora vas a dejar que te lo haga bien, quiero que te corras en mi boca.

Elena se excitó tanto con sus palabras que hasta llegó a gemir. Damon le quitó las botas los vaqueros y el jersey dejándola en un nuevo conjunto. La observó. Le era suficiente con eso. Elena se aguantó las ganas de cubrirse, la mirada de Damon la avergonzaba.  
>¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza cuando me miras? Cuanto me gustaría saberlo…<br>Damon se inclinó y le quitó el sujetador, desabrochándolo por el encaje de delante. Gimió al ver los pechos de la joven.

- Eres tan… - metió uno de sus caramelos en la boca y lo succionó con fuerza, haciendo que Elena jadeara de placer y dolor a la vez.

- ¿Tan qué? – dijo arqueándose ante él.

- Tan… perfecta… - la miró – dios, no es bueno tener una mujer como tu metida en mi casa…

La volvió a besar. Y siguió bajando y bajando por su cuerpo. Elena estaba nerviosa… pero la excitación podía con todo. Deseaba tanto a Damon… era un hombre testarudo y odiable cuando quería… pero le encantaba. Una oleada de aire le vino de repente. Damon le había quitado las bragas. Sintió como él le levantaba las piernas y las ponía apoyadas en sus hombros, acariciando su espalda. Elena se estremeció.

- Aún no he hecho nada y ya te estás retorciendo de gusto… - dijo Damon mirándola entre sus piernas. – Tranquilízate… yo no voy a tratarte como los cretinos de tus ex novios… la primera en disfrutar serás tú.

Sintió como la boca de Damon empezaba a besar su monte de Venus. Dios mío, no iba a poder aguantar nada con este hombre practicándole sexo oral. Sintió como Damon gemía.

- Hueles tan bien… - se hundió en ella. Elena casi grita de la sorpresa. La lengua de Damon empezó a juguetear con su clítoris, sus dientes le rozaban la carne más sensible que tenía en el cuerpo. Sus labios, eran una tortura; su boca, el cielo. – Dios, y sabes tan bien…

Sintió como los dedos de Damon se clavaban en sus muslos, la apretaban más contra su cara.

- ¡Damon! – gimió arqueándose entera. El cuerpo le empezó a convulsionar - ¡Dios mío, no pares!

La lengua de Damon la seguía torturando, frotándola de arriba abajo. La fricción era más que magnifica, en ese estado… Elena era tan vulnerable… tanto que si Elena la hubiera penetrado con su enorme arma no se hubiera opuesto. Damon se separó a milímetros. Ella echó en falta el contacto de su lengua.

- ¿Puedes aguantarte? – Elena hizo fuerza en las piernas. – Así… muy bien.

Ahora supo el por qué. Damon aprovechó la mano izquierda para ayudar a su propia boca. Elena se sentía completamente llena, no iba a aguantar mucho más. Sentía como Damon gemía contra su húmeda vagina. Eso no hizo más que excitarla. Volvió a convulsionarse más fuerte.

- Ahh… sigue… ¡sigue! – gimió. Elena sintió como Damon sonreía. Él le metió más los dedos. Ella volvió a tener espasmos, estaba a punto.

- Joder, tu coño es tan apretado… - murmuró tan cerca de su humedad que Elena estuvo a punto de estallar. - ¿estás a punto de correrte?

- ¡Sí! – gimió Elena con los ojos cerrados, cogiéndose de las sabanas. –Dios mío, no pares ¡Damon!

Damon no dudó en seguir. Hundió de nuevo su boca en el dulce sexo de Elena, mientras la penetraba con los dedos.  
>¿Pero dónde está la otra mano?<br>Damon volvió a gemir contra su sexo. Dios, ahora lo entendía. No lo podía ver, pero el imaginarse a Damon masturbándose a la vez que se lo hacía a ella… era súper excitante. Se corrió en su boca. La garganta le ardía, y se dio cuenta de que era por los gemidos tan altos que soltaba. Damon aceptó gratamente su orgasmo, lo tragó como si fuera el elixir más deseado. Elena se derrumbó, sin enterarse siquiera de que Damon se había corrido también. Se incorporó en la cama y cerró los ojos con la respiración muy agitada. Damon se tumbó a su lado, rodeando su cintura con un brazo. Le besó el hombro, el cuello. Elena sonrió al sentir los labios de Damon de nuevo contra su piel. ¿Por qué sentía tantas emociones si ni siquiera eran pareja? No encontraba respuesta a tantas preguntas aun que muy en el fondo, se temía lo que estaba pasando.

Las caricias, los susurros y los besos de Damon, fueron más allá de solo sexo. Al menos para ella… le entraban, le provocaban dolor de corazón y de cabeza de lo confusa que estaba. Y al fin, se durmió.

Pensando en que… la leche que antes quemaba, volvía a estar fría.

Tantas horas de insomnio, hicieron que Elena durmiera durante veinte horas seguidas. Todo un lirón, pensaba Damon. Pero le daba igual… era preciosa cuando dormía.  
>¿Preciosa? ¿Perfecta? ¿Cuando le he dicho yo eso a una mujer?<br>Pero Elena no era una de esas mujeres con las que se había acostado. Le había practicado sexo oral, nada más… y eso ya significaba mucho para él. ¿Por qué?

Alguien abrió la puerta.

- Hombre, - dijo Damon sorprendido – Ayer no viniste hasta las once, te volviste a ir para ocuparte del cadáver de Andy y vuelves hoy a las diez de la noche.

- Calla, calla… - Stefan se tiró al sofá – estoy rendido… si tú supieras el peso que nos he quitado de encima.

- A ver, cuéntame. – Damon se sirvió algo de Jack Daniels y le sirvió una copa a Stefan, el cual la aceptó con mucho gusto.

- Aquí el otro día eliminamos a uno de los secuaces de Elijah.

- Ajá. – dijo dando un trago.

- Bueno… ayer mientras me llevaba a Andy se me apareció un hijo de puta de esos…

Damon abrió los ojos mientras bebía.

- Lo dejé como un colador con mi querida AK 47 y lo metí junto con su jefa o compañera, o lo que fueran de la zorra de Andy. – suspiró y dio un lago trago – Total, que cuando llegué a la oficina de Alaric, me dijo que sus agentes habían metido en la cárcel a dos de ellos, y que habían matado a uno. – sonrió y miró a Damon con esos ojos verdes. – Echa cuentas.  
>Damon contó.<p>

- Joder, solo quedan dos. Nos hemos cargado a tres.

- Más los que han metido en una cárcel de Rusia para cadena perpetua.

- Toma ya. – Damon sonrió y chocó la mano con Stefan. Realmente le había quitado un peso de encima.

¿Pero qué pasaría cuando se cargaran a esos dos que quedaban? Como dijo Elena, volvería a su vida normal… y se olvidaría de todo.

En ese momento la vio salir. Con los ojos aún adormecidos, bostezando, un pelo de lo más gracioso y desarreglado y su jersey. Sonrió al ver las preciosas piernas que había podido disfrutar, que había podido besar. El frágil cuerpo, los pechos, que por lo que marcaban no llevaba sujetador. Y esa carita de ángel. Puede que no fuera la mujer más atractiva del mundo. Pero para Damon, si lo era.


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Unas tres copas más tarde y seis cervezas de más, Elena no sabía ni donde se encontraba. Se reía a carcajadas de las tonterías que decía Stefan. Damon estaba de morros. No le gustaba ver a Elena borracha. Ella estaba demasiado pedo, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de según qué cosas.

- ¿Damon? – dijo sonriendo y cambiándose de sofá.

- ¿Que? – dijo él mirándola enfadado.

- ¿Por qué te cabreas? – se sentó en horcajadas encima de sus muslos. A Damon parece haberle pasado el enfado.

Su vista se centró en las piernas de ella. Las tenía abiertas, expuestas para él, de par en par. Y pudo saber que no llevaba bragas. Tan solo su jersey. El pene le empezó a latir, deseando apartar las latas de alcohol de la mesa y follarla ahí mismo.  
>Verla desarreglada, con la piel ruborizada y en esa postura… tan jodidamente sexy, lo ponía duro, durísimo. Y Elena ni siquiera lo había tocado.<p>

- ¿Eh? – remarcó ella besándole el cuello.

- No estoy cabreado.

- ¿Y por qué no hablas?

- No es eso… es que no me parece bien que hayas bebido tanto.

Stefan se rió.

- Dios, la gatita está caliente… - miró a Damon– y como estás tú, romanticón no me jodas que estás…

- No. – dijo Damon antes de que Stefan terminara la oración. – ni te atrevas.

Lo miró amenazante. Pero al contrario, Stefan lo miró burlón, observando la situación.

- ¿Entonces te la has tirado? Joder, mírate, estás más empalmado que nunca.

Damon bufó, sonrojándose.

- No, no me la he tirado.

Stefan hizo una cara, como si no entendiera nada. Y de verdad, no entendía nada.

- No te tengo que dar explicaciones. –Damon cogió a Elena, que miraba su erección, sonriendo y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Stefan silbó, viéndolos desaparecer en la habitación donde se alojaba Elena.

Elena besó a Damon, en un intento improvisado. Él tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, agarrando con fuerza los muslos descubiertos de Elena. Ese beso lo pilló completamente desarmado. Joder, como amaba su boca, su lengua, sus labios. Su erección se clavaba en la feminidad de Elena, y ella no hizo mucho para ayudar, al contrario, se frotó contra él, gimiendo, deseándolo…  
>Pero no puedo abusar de una mujer borracha.<br>La tumbó en la cama. El jersey se subió, dejando ver demasiado. Hasta por encima del ombligo. Elena miró tan inocente a Damon, creyó que la cremallera del pantalón iba a petar. Gimió al ver la posición de Elena. Rápidamente le bajó el jersey.

- Ven aquí. – Dijo Elena tirando de sus manos – quiero que me hagas el amor… - murmuró en el oído de Damon.

- No, dios mío, Elena... – escondió su cara entre su melena, olía tan bien… - Por favor, pídeme lo mismo mañana, si ostia, quiero hacértelo, hacértelo todo, pero cuando despiertes también quiero que recuerdes cada y uno de los detalles.

Damon besó su frente. Se retiró. Elena hizo un puchero gracioso y lo cogió de su jersey, intentando que volviera.

- Pero yo voy a recordarlo… - Viendo que Damon no volvía hacia ella, puso en práctica otra cosa.

Elena se quitó el jersey y se tumbó, recorriendo con sus manos, su propio cuerpo. Las pupilas de Damon se dilataron, disfrutando de esa imagen.

- Elena... – gimió pasándose una mano por el pelo, después de frotarse los ojos. Una nube de lujuria volvía a cubrirle la vista. La deseaba, la deseaba con todo su ser. Y nunca había sentido nada tan fuerte. Temía que aquello que Stefan había estado a punto de decir fuera cierto.

- No me deseas… - afirmó Elena.

- Claro que sí. – Damon se tumbó a su lado y le acarició la cara – pero estás borracha y no sabes lo que haces…

- Sé muy bien lo que hago, lo que digo y lo que quiero y lo que quiero en este momento es que me folles dios, Damon, quiero que me cojas y me… - un salvaje beso interrumpió sus palabras.

Damon la cogió de las caderas y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Elena gimió al sentir la erección. No tardó en meter la mano en el pantalón. Damon la sintió, tocándolo. Pero eso no aliviaba. Las manos de Elena sin duda, lo hacían disfrutar. Pero él quería sentir como la humedad del apretado sexo de Elena lo rodeaba hasta el último centímetro de su duro pene.

Pero no quería que Elena a la mañana siguiente se arrepintiera. Se aguanto las inmensas ganas de arrancarse el pantalón y penetrarla hasta el fondo, hasta hacerla gritar su nombre, como nadie nunca lo había hecho y metió un par de dedos en el coño de Elena. Ella se arqueó.

- Damon… - jadeó.

- Dime… - mordió el cuello femenino, impregnado del dulce olor del deseo.

- Yo no quiero… esto… - aun que las manos de Damon eran perfectas, lo que ella quería era otra cosa.

- No puedo darte lo que quieres… - la mano de Damon se empapó. Hasta a él le sorprendió que Elena estuviera tan excitada. Lo que llegaba a hacer el alcohol. Un tercer dedo fue a parar en esa obertura. – Pero si mañana… si mañana me lo pides, no dudes en que te daré eso y más…

Elena arqueó la espalda contra el tórax de Damon.

- Sigue hablando… - le pidió ella.

Damon sonrió.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- ¿Qué es lo que me vas a dar? – murmuró, moviendo las caderas, al ritmo de la mano de Damon. Agarró su pene, liberándolo del bóxer. Damon gimió. – Dímelo…

- Todo lo que desees… hasta la última imagen de tus fantasías.

Elena lo besó. A pesar de estar borracha, sentía muchísimas cosas a la vez. Dios, ese hombre la enloquecía. Damon la alzó con un fuerte brazo, poniendo en bandeja sus pechos. Envolvió uno de los durísimos pezones con su lengua. Elena gimió, agarrando a Damon del pelo, intentando que se acercara más a ella, si eso era posible. Unir sus cuerpos en uno solo, aun que para eso aun faltaba romper una barrera.

- Joder, maldita sea… ¿Qué es lo que te hicieron tus ex novios para que tuvieras tanto miedo al sexo? – murmuró a su oreja. A Damon le vino a la cabeza… 'los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad'. – Dime, cuéntame tu pasado.

Elena no podía hablar en esos instantes. Así que Damon la hizo estallar rápidamente. Los dedos hasta le goteaban. Elena se tumbó en la cama, a su lado, satisfecha.

Damon se apoyó en su mano, arqueando el brazo y la miró, apartándole los cabellos de la cara.

- Dime…

Elena lo miró.

- Damon, yo… - suspiró y los ojos se le humedecieron. A Damon se le encogió el corazón. – Yo soy vi…

- ¡DAMON! – La voz de Stefan los sobresaltó a los dos.


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Damon se alzó de mala gana de la cama y se dirigió hacia a fuera.

Elena sopló. Estaba muy, demasiado mareada. Y desnuda. Abrió la puerta del baño, dejando uno de los grandes jerséis de Damon, unas bragas y una toalla grande encima de la encimera del lavamanos y la alcachofa de la ducha empezó a expulsar el agua. Un entremedio. Esperó hasta que estuvo tibia.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Damon semi-cabreado.

- Los sensores de movimiento han detectado alguna cosa… - miró a Damon – exactamente… dos cosas…

Damon alzó una ceja.

- ¿Crees que pueden ser los secuaces de Mikealson? – dijo cogiendo las llaves del armario del cargamento. Stefan lo siguió.

Damon no tardó mucho en abrir el armario. Los dos se metieron dentro del gran almacén.

- Esto es una mina. – sonrió Stefan. – tienes de todo.

- Por algo soy uno de los más… - levantó un par de cajas. – destacados. –Sonrió y le lanzó algo – toma, creo que es tu favorita.

Stefan miró admirado la Goncz Hi Tec.

- Como me conoces…

- Ten cuidado, no te quemes. – sonrió Damon.

- ¿Estás o qué? – Farfulló Stefan – se utilizar perfectamente estas cosas. Apuntó en el vacío, probando la hermosa escopeta de fuego.

Damon cogió una de sus Uzi cargada a tope y se la agarró bien. Cerró la puerta del almacén detrás de Stefan y él.

- ¿Quieres alguna arma blanca por si las moscas?

- Dame – sonrió su hermano – Sabes que puedo ser cínico, y no tengo escrúpulos si tengo que acuchillar a alguien.

Damon negó con la cabeza, riendo.

- ¿Puño americano o corvo?

- Ya lo sabes.

Damon le lanzó el cuchillo y Stefan lo cogió al vuelo, mientras él se colocaba el puño americano perfectamente en los nudillos de la mano derecha.

Elena se metió en la ducha. Cerró los ojos acariciándose el pelo y desenredándolo con los dedos. No estaba borracha, solo se le había subido un poco. Sonrió. Supongo que el jodido mareo se me pasará con la ducha. Empezó a enjabonarse el cuerpo.

De repente sintió como una mano le agarraba la muñeca. Y otra le tapaba la boca. Vio a un hombre vestido de negro con un pasamontañas a través del espejo. Puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez Damon y sus bromas.

El hombre se inclinó hacia a ella. Elena intentó oponerse, aun que se le escapó una risa floja, pensando que en realidad le gustaban aquellos juegos. Pero se puso pálida cuando escuchó aquella voz tan diferente al confortable tono de Damon.

- Para de moverte. – dijo con un acento algo extraño. Quizás ruso. – no querrás que te haga daño, preciosa…

Se levantó algo el pasamontañas. Elena pudo distinguir algún corto rizo y unos ojos grises a través de los agujeros en el pasamontañas. Le lamió la cara. Elena sintió ganas de vomitar. Algo se clavó en su trasero. Y no quiso saber para nada que era. Le mordió la mano. Él la apartó.

- Serás puta… - masculló agarrándola con más fuerza.

- ¡Déjame! – gritó ella antes de que el secuaz de Elijah pudiera volver a taparle la boca. - ¡DAMON! – gritó desesperada.

- A estas alturas, tu Damon ya estará muerto. – se rió él, golpeando a Elena para que se callara. Pero ella hizo caso sumiso a sus palabras.  
>No puede haber muerto<br>– No vuelvas a abrir la boca, zorra. - Elena sintió como aquel hombre se bajaba los pantalones. Dios, no… no. – vas a lamentarte… voy a aprovechar este cuerpo antes de matarte como una cualquiera.

Los ojos de Elena se llenaron de lágrimas. Damon, aparece… por favor…

La puerta del baño cayó al suelo.

- ¡Elena! – gritó Damon acercándose al inquilino que tenía agarrada a su… a su chica. Si, joder, Elena era su chica, solo suya. – Apártate de ella, hijo de la gran puta. –

Ni la misma Elena reconoció a ese Damon lleno de ira. Hasta ella misma tuvo miedo. Cogió al tipo del pasamontañas, arrancándoselo de golpe, lo agarró del pelo e hizo que saliera de la ducha deprisa y corriendo. Elena cayó, sentada en las baldosas. Las piernas no le respondían. Las lágrimas se camuflaban con el agua que seguía cayendo de la alcachofa de la ducha. La mirada de Damon se cruzó una vez con la de Elena. Esa mirada, limpia, segura la calmó. Sabía que con él, no le pasaría nada. Que estaba a salvo, que la protegería… pero no solo eso. Esa mirada le decía mucho más que aquello. Esa mirada, encerraba tantas cosas que Elena podía confundir con… amor.

Si Damon no paraba mataría al hombre a golpes. Obviamente había perdido la erección que, asquerosamente, antes le había hecho notar a Elena. Y Damon se había percatado de lo que aquel hombre había estado a punto de hacer. Por eso lo había pegado y tan bien, torturando.

- Jodido hijo de puta, como le hubieras llegado a hacer algo - dijo Damon encima de aquel tipo, sin dejar de golpearlo – te juro que te mato ¡Te mato!

El corazón de Elena se aceleró. Las cortinas de la ducha cubrían la horrible imagen de aquella pelea en la que por supuesto, Damon iba por delante. Hasta se habían manchado de sangre, y Elena no quería ver ninguna de aquellas sádicas escenas. Pero esas palabras… a Damon le daba rabia… él no estaba golpeando a aquel hombre por que fuera uno de los compinches de Elijah. Él golpeaba a aquel hombre por que había estado a punto de violar a Elena. Y era eso lo que causaba la ira en Damon. Y Elena aun se seguía preguntando ¿Por qué? Si ellos dos… no eran nada… ¿no? Un tiroteo seguido hizo que se sobresaltara. Dobló las piernas y apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas, escondiendo su cara en aquel pequeño espacio que quedaba entre su torso y los muslos. Tenía miedo… miedo de que a Damon le pasara algo. Si a él le pasaba algo, todo lo demás le daría ya igual. Empezó a llorar, rezando por que toda esa terminara lo antes posible. Admitiendo… que por primera vez, estaba completamente enamorada del hombre que la había secuestrado… para protegerla.


	17. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Elena sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban. No hizo falta que alzara la vista para saber que era Damon. Tembló contra su piel. Sabía que él se estaba mojando con ella, hasta que paró el agua.

- ¿Estás bien?

Un silencioso 'si' salió de los dulces labios de Elena. Damon no pudo hacer más que alzarle la cara y besarlos, tan tiernamente, como solo él sabía hacerlo, para calmarla.  
>Damon se separó un poco de ella.<p>

- Estás mojado. – murmuró, sonriendo un poco. Damon le devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Por qué ya no es aquella persona fría que yo conocía? ¿Por que al menos conmigo ya no?

Elena fijó la vista en su cuerpo. Estaba manchado de sangre. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos.

- No te preocupes, no hay nada mío aquí. – mintió Damon, pues estaba claro que él había recibido también.

Elena suspiró. Cuando se escuchó un gemido prominente de la sala. Stefan.

- Mierda – Damon se levantó de golpe y fue hacia el salón. –

Elena enroscó una toalla en su cuerpo y salió pisándole los talones a Damon.

- Quédate en mi habitación, enciérrate allí, y no salgas. – Le dio un beso en la frente – Ahora vuelvo amor.

Frotó sus brazos con una suave fricción y dio un pequeño empujón a Elena para que se dirigiera hacia su cuarto. Aun que fuera imposible, Elena le hizo caso. Aun que la preocupación no se iba de su mente, de su cuerpo. Se acurrucó, cogiéndose de las piernas, en la cama matrimonial de Damon. Nunca había entrado a la habitación de Damon. Era una habitación hermosa, había un armario grande. Las paredes eran adornadas con papel de un color beige, mientras que el suelo era cubierto por parquet de madera marrón, y una gran moqueta granate. La mesita de noche, en frente de ella, le llamó la atención. La curiosidad mató al gato, pero… había algo que la incomodaba mucho más. Se levantó y se fue otra vez hacia el salón.

- Cuidado Damon… - masculló Stefan tirado a un lado, cogiéndose del brazo. – Está por aquí… es… es peligroso.

- Cállate, ahora me las arreglaré con este pedazo de cabrón. – ató el cinturón alrededor del fuerte brazo de Stefan para detener la hemorragia. – No te muevas. –

Damon se levantó, desde detrás del sofá donde se encontraba Stefan.

Parecía imposible, pero la casa no estaba hecha una , como pasaba casi siempre.

- Ostia ¡Damon! – exclamó Stefan. - ¡Granada!

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la bomba había caído a centímetros de sus pies, ya fue demasiado tarde. Pequeña, pero no dejaba de ser una explosión. El cuerpo de Damon cayó, contra una de las paredes laterales. Se quejó, no podía levantarse.

En un segundo lo habían dejado hecho polvo. Intentó coger la Goncz Hi Tec que le había prestado a Stefan, la cual se encontraba ahora a unos centímetros de donde él se encontraba. Pero le pisaron la mano. Dolor. Mucho dolor, eso era lo único que sentía ahora mismo Damon. Iba a dar la vida por Elena si hacía falta. Pero sabía que Stefan no podía hacer nada con el brazo como un colador y una costilla rota, y el estaba hecho una mierda. En ese momento el hombre que estaba a punto de atravesar el propio cráneo de Damon, abrió los ojos, a través del pasamontañas. Damon se extrañó.  
>¿Estaba alucinando? Ese hombre voló en mil pedazos. Damon cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la sangre de ese hombre lo salpicaba. Luego volvió a abrirlos. Vio a Elena, a unos metros de él. Tenía los ojos, de nuevo, inundados en lágrimas. Stefan y Damon la miraban, estupefactos. Elena se tiró el pelo hacia atrás, la gran arma de explosivos yacía a su lado y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, en pequeñas gotas repartidas por sus mejillas.<p>

- Eso pasa... por no hacerte caso... y por dejar... la puerta de tu galería... abierta – murmuró mirando el arma que ella misma había usado, aún sin saber cómo – no vuelvas a decirme que me quede en tu puta habitación, cuando tú estás dando la vida por mí.

Stefan se levantó a duras penas y se acercó hacía Elena.

- Eres la mujer más valiente que he visto en mi vida.

Elena lo miró, sintiéndose halagada.

- Envuelta en una simple toalla de baño, descalza, medio mojada y con un bazooka de explosivos en la mano. Estoy orgulloso de ti. – La abrazó y besó su frente – gracias.

Ella tiró los mocos hacia arriba e intentó hacer desaparecer las lágrimas. Demasiadas cosas en tan solo un par de semanas. Demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo. Pero el suficiente para que su corazón volviera a tener esperanzas de amor. Miró el tocado brazo de Stefan.

- Tenemos que hacerte mirar esto… - dijo pasando la yema de los dedos por los alrededores.

- Luego Damon me dará unos puntos. – Sonrió – si tú vieras… tengo cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. Una más no hará daño. Y por lo de la costilla…

- ¿También te has roto una costilla? - Elena parecía preocupada.

Damon no podía moverse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sonrió al ver que Elena estaba bien. Aun que no se centraba en la conversación que mantenían ellos dos. Ya habría tiempo para que él hablara con ella.

Sus ojos tuvieron un reflejo. Miró hacia el lado, donde había el tocador de la entrada.  
>Le hubiera sorprendido menos ver a Marilyn Monroe sentada allí. Se puso hasta pálido.<br>Ella yacía, allí, inocente, sonriendo. Con su preciosa melena oscura que le caía por encima de los hombros, y con esos ojos marrones oscuros que tantas veces había quedado él mirándo, enamorado. O al menos eso creía cuando Katherine se encontraba entre sus brazos.  
>No dijo nada, y él tampoco. Simplemente, desapareció por la puerta, tal y como había entrado, sin que nadie se percatara de que ella estaba allí.<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Damon se tuvo que tomar un par de tilas para calmar las emociones que tenía dentro. Creía que eso lo hacía el efecto de la granada, o alguna de esas. Pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. ¿Katherine no estaba muerta? ¿Qué hacía allí?

Dejó que el agua caliente le recorriera el cuerpo, quitándole los restos de sangre que tenía. Salió de la ducha y pasó una mano por el empañado espejo. Observó su cuerpo ahora adornado por decenas de cortes. Suspiró y se frotó con fuerza el pelo con la toalla. ¿Por qué no había salido corriendo detrás de Katherine en cuanto la había visto? Durante casi tres jodidos años había pensado que ella estaba muerta, y ahora que había conocido a Elena, que sabía que Andy era su hermana mayor y que ellas habían tenido mucho que ver con Elijah… volvía a aparecer. ¿Por qué?

Se metió dentro del albornoz, cubriéndole el dolorido cuerpo. Salió de allí. Los ronquidos, delataron que Stefan, baldado, ya estaba durmiendo. Con la dura piel que tenía su compañero, y la masa de puro musculo que tenía en los brazos, le había costado un poco cerrarle la brecha del brazo.

Supuso que Elena también estaría durmiendo. Había tenido un duro día, y las copas de más se le habían bajado de golpe con la mar de sustos y altibajos que habían tenido aquella tarde.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo, mirando a Elena que estaba sentada en su cama, mirando no se qué. Damon se enfadó cuando vio lo que era.

- ¿Es esa Katherine? – dijo mirando el retrato de esa chica que Damon tenía guardado en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche.

Damon se lo arrebató de las manos.

- No puedes entrar aquí sin mi permiso. – Dijo Damon – mi habitación… es mi intimidad, joder.

Elena pudo ver de nuevo aquella persona fría que había conocido en un principio. Se dio una bofetada mental a sí misma, por , por , por haber pensado que Damon podría sentir algo más por ella que buscar simple satisfacción o… o tan solo un caso más de faena. Pero ahora veía lo tonta que había sido. Caer de nuevo no era ninguna novedad para ella.

- Lo siento… - murmuró, apretando los labios para intentar no llorar. Se dirigió a la puerta, deseando que Damon la detuviera.

- Elena... – ella se giró, sonriendo, al escuchar su voz, llamándola de nuevo. Llenando su corazón de alguna pequeña esperanza.

- ¿Sí? – dijo sin dejar de mirarlo. Pero él la miraba serio.

- Ahora que todo ha terminado, podrás irte ya a tu casa… - se sentó en su cama, guardando la foto de Katherine de nuevo a su mesita de noche. - ¿No es lo que querías? Mira al fin y al cabo no ha durado mucho más de dos semanas. Ya podrás volver a tu vida normal. Mañana por la mañana te ayudaré a que recojas todo y te llevaré a tu apartamento de nuevo.

A Elena se le encogió el corazón al escuchar todo lo que Damon le dijo. Solo se le escapó un ahogado 'vale' de la boca. Se fue, ágilmente, hasta su habitación. Y allí… ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

Damon no podía dormir. Se había pasado con Elena, estaba confuso, cabreado por todo… pero no con ella. Ella era lo único que se salvaba, era lo que le había hecho reír, lo que le había traído alegría… lo que había acaparado su atención durante esas dos escasas semanas. Y ¿Ahora? ¿Ahora la tenía que devolver a la ciudad, a donde pertenecía? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que los dos siguieran como si nada? ¿Para olvidarse de todo? ¿Para negar que no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Para… para seguir fingiendo que no se había enamorado? ¿Qué si dejaba ir a Elena, el recuerdo le carcomería para el resto de su vida? El recuerdo de Katherine… ¡Por qué no fuiste detrás de ella! ¡LA AMAS!

- Damon… - la temblorosa voz de Elena sonó, mientras su silueta se dibujaba con la tenue luz del pasillo. La vio apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. - ¿estás… durmiendo? – supo que estaba llorando.

Se le encogió el corazón. Todo aquello era por culpa suya.

- No… - dijo quedándose sentado en el pie de la cama – No puedo dormir.

- Yo… tampoco. – dijo ella frotándose los ojos para enjugar las lagrimas.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo Damon ladeando la cabeza y levantándose.

- Porque estoy hasta las narices de tener que esconder siempre lo que siento. – Lo miró fijamente. Una mirada que dejó cautivado a Damon, que le llegó al corazón aún más. – Porque estoy harta de escapar, de ser siempre la que pierde… de ser siempre a la pobrecita a la que le rompen el corazón, la que no tiene tiempo de decir… de decir que está enamorada. A la que no la quiere nadie, porque tiene una imagen distinta, que luego resulta inocente. – se acercó a Damon, con los ojos aguados. Él la seguía mirando – Porque soy una completa inútil… a la que creía que tu amabas… - Damon pudo ver el destello de las lagrimas. Le entraron ganas de abrazarla, fuerte. Para que nunca marchara. Para hacerle el amor ahí mismo, demostrarle que era exactamente lo que sentía. – pero ya veo… que lo único que quieres es terminar con tu misión… que me vaya, y que tanto tu como yo, nos olvidemos de todo lo sucedido. Pero ¿sabes? Yo no podré. Tú has pasado a formar parte de mí. – se quedó esperando, un segundo, que se hizo completamente eterno. Pero Damon, no supo que contestar. Elena suspiró – Lo dicho, siempre la … olvida lo que te he dicho. – Murmuró sin dejar de llorar – mañana a primera hora haré la maleta y me iré.


	19. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Se giró para irse de nuevo. Pero Damon la cogió del brazo, cerró la puerta y la apoyó contra su cuerpo, entre él y la madera maciza de esta. Acarició su mejilla. Y sobraron las palabras. Damon empezó a comerle la boca, desesperadamente. No había luz, apenas, solo por un par de agujeritos de la persiana de la ventana de la habitación de Damon. Elena rodeó su cintura con los brazos. Damon la abrazó. Ella apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- No vuelvas a decir eso, no vuelvas a insultarte. – Dijo contra su cuello – tu eres lo más perfecto que mis ojos han visto nunca… y yo… yo…

- ¿Tu? – murmuró Elena, separándose y mirándolo. Sus pupilas se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía distinguir la figura de Damon, y viceversa.

- Te amo, joder… Te amo más que a nadie en este puto mundo. – volvió a besarla.

Y en ese instante, nada importó. Solo ella, ella… Elena, que estaba entre sus brazos, que la quería, que la amaba, y se lo quería demostrar de todas las maneras posibles. No la dejaría marchar, no, porque sabía, ahora lo veía claro, no tenía dudas, de que su corazón la había estado esperando a ella, y solo a ella… Elena, que había llamado su atención des del primer momento en que Alaric le había enseñado la sencilla foto. Ahora solo tenía ojos para ella, su corazón solo latía por ella, su respiración solo se agitaba por ella. Se había olvidado hasta de Katherine.

La desnudó. Sin dejar de besarla. La tumbó en la cama. Ella le apartó el albornoz. Tuvo el placer de contemplar el bello cuerpo de Damon. Era completamente perfecto. Damon sonrió y volvió a besarla, colocándose entre sus piernas. La acarició, toda… toda suya. Sus pezones ya estaban erguidos, y su sexo ya estaba mojado, invitándolo a entrar. Quería hacerla suya… dios… no deseaba nada más en estos momentos. Mordisqueó el cuello de Elena haciendo que ella alzara las caderas. Damon buscó un preservativo, no aguantaba más sin poseer el cuerpo de su amada mujer.

- No. - Elena lo detuvo. – Tomo la pastilla. – Rodeó su espalda con sus brazos y lo acercó a ella. – Quiero sentirte completamente. Sin barreras de látex de por medio.

Damon gimió escuchando sus palabras. ¿Hacerlo sin condón? A carne viva… sentirla, a ella, a su interior, sin algo que lo cubriera… era la mejor propuesta que le habían hecho nunca.

- ¿Estás preparada para mí? – murmuró Damon besándole la frente.

Elena asintió. Si hablaba se pondría a llorar. Apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Damon y se lo besó. Sintió como él empezaba a abrirse adentro de su propio cuerpo.

Damon no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como la húmeda y estrecha carne de Elena comenzaba a ceñirle el pene. Pero algo lo detuvo. Había alguna cosa allí. El corazón le latió fuerte. Ahora lo entendía todo, ahora entendía por qué Elena no había querido sexo con él, ahora encajaban las piezas del puzzle. La miró, conmocionado.  
>Ella tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Aquel día la había visto llorar demasiado, y eso le dolía. Otra muestra de que lo que había allí, de lo que sentía, era mucho más que simple afecto. Elena abrió la boca para decir algo.<p>

- No me dejes… - murmuró, abrazándolo por la espalda, aún más fuerte. Damon le apartó un mechón de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. La miró, con los ojos humedecidos.

- ¿Por qué te iba a dejar? Si esto es lo más hermoso que he vivido nunca…

Damon se tumbó detrás de Elena abrazándola. Le besó el cuello, el hombro. Ella sonreía.

- ¿Te ha dolido mucho? – murmuró en su oreja.

- ¿Te soy sincera? – se giró y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Damon. Él le acarició el pelo. – La verdad es que empezar con una cosa como la tuya… duele bastante.

Damon se rió. Elena también.

- Lo siento.

- No pidas disculpas. Tendrás que compensarme. – se sentó encima de él. Y lo besó. Pasando los dedos entre los adorables cabellos de Damon.

- Eso ni lo dudes… - la apretó más contra su abdomen. – No has llegado… -murmuró, entristecido.

- La primera vez no se acostumbra a tener orgasmos… - Elena cogió la cabeza de Damon y la apoyó contra su pecho.

- Pero yo no quería que te doliera…

- Lo sé… has sido muy cariñoso. – besó su cabeza. – Al menos tú si llegaste.

- Intenté que no.

Elena se rió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me parece feo correrme antes que tu, o aun peor, que tu no lo hayas hecho.

- Bueno, estos días has hecho que me corra de lo lindo, así que estamos en paces.

- No es lo mismo.

Elena se tumbó encima de Damon. Entrecerró los ojos. A pesar de la conversación, ella estaba feliz. Ya no era virgen, y el hombre que se la había arrebatado, había sido él… había sido Damon.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que no te dejara? – dijo Damon apartándole el pelo.

- Porque… - Elena bostezó. – Con mi último novio lo estuve a punto de hacer y él… cuando supo que yo era virgen… se fue. No volvió a llamarme, no volví a saber de él. Se ve que buscaba alguna mujer con más experiencia.

- Pues no sabe la joya que se ha perdido. – sonrió, sin dejar de acariciar a Elena. Nunca había sido un hombre romanticón, ni cursi pero eso era… hermoso. Estar así, hablando, con la mujer a la que más amaba, con la mujer, a la que había hecho, ahora sí, completamente suya, suya para siempre.

Elena despertó lentamente. Se sintió feliz, al saber que lo primero que sus ojos veían, era a Damon. Y quería que fuera así por mucho tiempo… por no decir, por el resto de los días que le quedaban de vida. A Elena se le iluminó la mente. Se escondió debajo de las sabanas…

Era la primera vez que Damon se despertaba jadeando.

- Oh, si… - quitó de una ventilada las sabanas de encima suyo y vio a Elena, practicándole una perfecta mamada. Gimió ante la imagen.

¿Cuándo ha sido tan bueno el sexo oral?  
>Él había podido aguantar hasta media hora en boca de una mujer. Pero con Elena era distinto. Solo acababa de empezar y ya lo tenía palpitando, más duro que una piedra. Temía no durar ni cinco minutos.<br>Sentía los dulces labios de Elena encerrándolo en su húmeda boca, succionándolo, pidiéndole que se corriera en su garganta. Se contuvo las ganas de coger a Elena del pelo y apretarla contra él. El placer era inmenso. No podría aguantar más. Y no era justo, esta vez le tocaba a Elena tener un orgasmo que le hiciera ver las estrellas. Le apartó la cara, y ella de mala gana se levantó, después de un gracioso 'plop' producido por la liberación del pene de Damon de la boca de Elena.

- Ven aquí… ven aquí. – dijo cogiéndola de la cintura y subiéndola hasta su altura. - ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Ya me he dado cuenta de que puedes hacer que me corra con solo rozarme con tu dulce boca… ahora es mi turno.

La tumbó bajo él y levantó sus piernas, colocándolas en sus hombros. Ella sonrió, abriéndose aun más de piernas. Damon no pudo apartar la vista. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos que pedían que la penetraran hasta el fondo. Elena alzó las caderas, en una descarada invitación que enloqueció a Damon. Lo puso a un punto, tan excitado, que le dolía.

- Ah… dios… - gimió, embistiéndola de una entera vez.

Elena gimió. Damon paró en seco.

- ¿Te he hecho daño?

- No… ¡Sigue!- le rogó, encogiendo los dedos de los pies por el gusto.

Damon sonrió, se retiró completamente haciendo que Elena perdiera el control, que gimiera, que le rogara que entrara de nuevo en ella. Luego volvió a meter, lentamente, cada y uno de los centímetros por los que Elena moría.


	20. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

- Si! sigue... – Damon la levantó. – más rápido. – le pidió ella mordiéndole el hombro. – Ah, ah… si…

Damon la apoyó contra la pared, así, teniendo una mejor postura para follarla. Elena se retorcía contra su cuerpo. Le mordió de nuevo el hombro, le arañó la espalda. Quería que supiera lo que era tener sexo con él, quería que supiera lo mucho que la deseaba, lo mucho que quería que disfrutara a su lado. Lo mucho que, además, la amaba.

Le agarró las piernas y se hundió, completamente en ella.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Damon! – jadeó Elena contrayéndose alrededor del pene de Damon, ciñéndole con tanta fuerza que él pensó que iba a correrse en ese mismo instante.

_Vamos a ver_… Damon intentó pensar, entre aquella nube de lujuria que cubría su vista. _A diez centímetros de su vagina. Esto es fácil para mí_. Damon movió circularmente las caderas y volvió a embestirla, Elena se intentó agarrar a la pared. Gritó. _Te encontré_.

- Dios mío… - murmuró con la respiración agitada.

Damon volvió a tumbarla en la cama. Volvió a colocar sus piernas verticalmente contra su torso. Sentía como el coño de Elena palpitaba, encerrándolo en sus entrañas. Le besó las piernas.

- ¿Quieres más? – dijo Elena besándole el cuello.

- Si… si…

- ¿La palabra mágica?

- Por favor…

- Falta algo…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Elena, abriendo los ojos.

- Di que me amas. – sonrió.

- Te amo. – ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Damon volvió a torturar ese lugar, hasta estar totalmente dentro de Elena. Ella lo sentía tanto que pensó que iba a perder el conocimiento. Y a él lo apretaba, como un puño, cada vez que la embestía, cada vez que embestía el punto G de Elena. Y más, ahora. Ahora sintió como ella se deleitaba en él, sintió como se corría, como le entregaba hasta el alma. Y él le otorgó lo mismo, dejando que Elena lo ordeñara hasta la última gota de semen.

Elena terminó de vestirse junto con Damon. En el preciso instante en el que ella se abrochaba los pantalones, Stefan entró corriendo.

- ¡Damon!

- ¡Joder! Te he dicho mil veces que piques a la puerta antes de entrar. – llega a ser cinco minutos antes y nos pilla en el polvo del siglo.

- Lo siento, lo siento. – dijo apresurado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Damon se puso el jersey.

- Alaric nos vino a buscar. El helicóptero está allí afuera. – Damon observó por la ventana. Vio uno de los helicópteros de la agencia, en funcionamiento, en su pequeño y privado aeropuerto. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta? Eso era otra prueba más de que, cuando esta con Elena, lo demás, le importa una mierda

- ¿Nos vino a buscar?

- Nos surgió un imprevisto… en Rusia.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Pues eso, nos necesita. Dice que solo serán unos días.

- Siempre hace lo mismo…

- Ya, pero sabes que estamos en medio de unos conflictos con los rusos…

- ¿Y a mí qué?

- Pues que dice que eres uno de los mejores con manejo de armas. Que nos necesita Damon.

Él quedó pensando por un momento.

- Dile que ahora voy.

- No hace falta que cojas nada, él ya tiene todo lo necesario.

- De acuerdo.

Stefan desapareció por donde había entrado. Elena se acercó a Damon.

- ¿Tienes que irte? – murmuró, preocupada.

- Si… - le acarició la mejilla – pero te prometo que en tres días, como mucho, estoy aquí.

- No te vayas… - le suplicó Elena. – ¿Si te hieren? Estarás en medio de una guerra…

- No me pasará nada.

- ¿Y lo de ayer?

- Fue un despiste.

- Llévame contigo.

- No mi amor… si te pasara algo, si te hicieran daño, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. – Le acarició los labios y la besó, lentamente, saboreando hasta la última gota de ese tiempo que compartían juntos – volveré.


	21. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Final

Elena seguía en la casa de Damon, intentando distraerse con algo. Pero no podía.  
>Las horas le parecían años enteros, sin él no era lo mismo. Sin su mal genio de vez en cuando, o sus momentos picantes, sin sus sonrisas, ni sus miradas que tanto la excitaban. Sin sus abrazos… sin nada. La casa parecía vacía. Ni el televisor podía sacarla del aburrimiento y la preocupación. Hasta que pasaron las noticias. Dentro de los tres días que Damon había prometido y más. Ya había pasado una semana, y nada.<p>

- Se organizó una guerra en Rusia… - decía la joven reportera. Elena solo podía ver cadáveres y incendios –…había agentes y soldados de por en medio, prominentes sobre todo de Estados Unidos… – a Elena se le puso la piel de gallina, deseando que Damon estuviera bien. Siguió escuchando atenta - … treinta y dos muertos y siete heridos graves, otros tantos desaparecidos.

Los ojos de Elena se humedecieron. ¿Ninguno que no hubiera sufrido daños? ¿Alguno siquiera que solo fuera herido leve? Dios mío, rezaba que al menos, Damon fuera uno de esos treinta y dos. Llamaron a la puerta. Elena fue a abrir a toda prisa.

- ¡Stefan! – lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Él sonrió amargamente.

- Vigila, nena… - ella se apartó. Observó que estaba algo mal herido y sobre todo, lleno de polvo.

- Perdóname… - sonrió, buscando algo de esperanza en los ojos del hermano de Damon. Pero no vio nada. Solo un destello. ¿Es que acaso ese rudo hombre estaba a punto de llorar? La chispa de esperanza que le quedaba a Elena se esfumó. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas, sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, el aire le faltó. La garganta le ardía, tenía un nudo en el estómago. Negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios. Y murmuró su nombre – Damon…

- Lo siento… - Stefan la miró, la abrazó, y él también dejó que salieran las lágrimas – Lo siento, nena… – hasta a él se le ahogó la voz. – Me dijo que te diera esto… - se sacó un sobre de su pantalón y se lo entregó a Elena. – Al menos, ha muerto dignamente.

**SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO! :D**


	22. Epilogo

Epílogo

**Si estás leyendo esto es porque… algo salió mal, cariño…**  
><strong>Siento no estar aquí a tu lado ahora mismo, pero… no quiero que llores ¿eh? Que sepas que te estoy viendo desde arriba y por la noche tendré que hacerte alguna travesura, castigándote por llorar por un estúpido como yo.<strong>  
><strong>¿Sabes? Las horas me parecen años aquí, me cuesta tanto seguir adelante sin ti. La comida está asquerosa, nada se compara a los platos que tu, mi amor, sabes hacer.<strong>  
><strong>Además estoy rodeado de pajeros y pensar que yo podría tenerte entre mis brazos ahora mismo… si les enseñase una foto tuya, se les caería la al suelo. Pero paso… no quiero que tengan sueños eróticos con mi nena.<strong>  
><strong>¿Sabes otra cosa? Quiero que seas feliz, que rehagas tu vida… y que te acuerdes de este testarudo hombre de vez en cuando. Quiero que tengas hijos… entre ellos una hija, que salga a su madre, que tenga esa mirada limpia, y ese gran corazón que tú tienes. Quiero que disfrutes, en otro hombre, de lo que a mí no me ha dado tiempo de darte.<strong>  
><strong>Y quiero que sepas, que yo… estando ahí arriba… o en todo caso, ahí abajo, donde pertenezco más, estaré pensando en ti, en cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo.<strong>

**Te amé… te amo… y te amaré. Siempre.**  
><strong><br>Damon Salvatore.**

Era la séptima vez que leía la carta. El pañuelo estaba empapado, y ella, sentada en el peldaño de la casa de Damon, no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía acabada, se sentía sin vida.

Un brazo, algo tembloroso la rodeó por detrás.

- Te dije que no lloraras por un imbécil como yo. Te tendré que castigar.

Elena abrió la boca, de par en par se giró, y se lanzó encima de Damon.

- Eres tonto… dios mío… no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado… -Elena empezó a llorar, de nuevo, como nunca lo había hecho.

Damon estaba herido, pero lo más importante es que estaba vivo. Damon la besó, tiernamente. Los besos que ella había echado tanto en falta.

- Te dije que volvería. Y esta vez, para quedarme, para estar contigo. Para siempre.

**FIN!  
><strong>  
><strong>HOLA! <strong>  
><strong>Espero que les haya gustado esta novela y quería saber si les gustaría alguna secuela? Tengo algunos capítulos y me gustaría saber si a ustedes les gustaría que la sigu<strong>**iera o que quede acá.. **

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y SUS REVIEWS!**


End file.
